Nice to Meet You
by Fujioka Saori
Summary: Erwin memutuskan untuk menjodohkan Rivaille dengan Eren, anak teman lamanya. Begitu mengetahui Eren seorang anak laki-laki, perjodohan itu dibatalkan. Satu hal yang Rivaille ketahui tentang Eren pada pertemuan pertama mereka. "Tenang, Rivaille, perjalanan hidupmu masih panjang. Masih banyak gadis lain di luar sana." "Kenapa harus gadis?" RivaEre
1. It's You

Disclaimer : All the characters in this fiction are belong to _**Hajime Isayama**_

**Tittle : **Nice to Meet You

**Pairing **: Rivaille x Eren Jaeger

**Rate** : T

**Genre **: Romance, Hurt(maybe)

**WARNING : YAOI, agak OOC(buat jaga-jaga), AU, BOYxBOY.**

**Don't like, don't read!**

Chapter 1 : It's You

**30 Maret. Pukul 23.30 Berlin, Jerman. **

Suara tangisan pecah memenuhi ruangan malam itu. Terlihat di dalam ruangan seorang wanita sedang berbaring dengan peluh membasahi dirinya setelah berjuang meregang nyawa demi sebuah nyawa yang ditiupkan pada sesosok mungil dalam dekapan seorang pria. "Grisha… anak kita…" wanita itu mengulurkan tangannya kepada pria yang ia panggil, hendak segera mendekap buah hatinya yang baru saja hadir di dunia.

Grisha memberikan bayi dalam dekapannya pada Carla, sang istri yang sebenarnya masih kelelahan pasca melahirkan. Wajah Carla terlihat sangat bahagia ketika akhirnya ia dapat melihat wajah bayinya. Dibelainya pipi kemerahan sang bayi dengan lembut dan penuh kasih saying. Mulai hari ini, ia telah menjadi Ibu. Saat memiliki kewajiban dan tanggung jawabnya sebagai wanita telah datang pada hari ini. Ya. Tanggal 30 Maret, tepat beberapa menit sebelum hari berganti.

Namun, dibalik kebahagiaan itu, terselip kekhawatiran. Grisha menatapi Carla dan anaknya dengan raut wajah cemas. Melihat wajah suaminya yang terlihat bimbang, membuat Carla heran, "Ada apa, sayang? Apakah ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?"

Grisha menatap Carla dengan tatapan menyesal, meski ia sendiri tidak tahu mengapa ia harus menyesal. "Carla, apa kau masih ingat dengan perjanjian kita dengan Erwin?" tanya Grisha sembari melangkah mendekati Carla yang setengah duduk bersandarkan pada bantal dan sandaran ranjang.

"Hm? Tentang perjodohan itu?" Carla menatap Grisha.

Grisha mengangguk pelan. "Apa kau sudah tahu jenis kelamin anak kita?"

Carla memiringkan wajahnya, "Bukankah perempuan? Saat pemeriksaan perempuan, kan?"

Grisha menghembuskan nafas panjangnya, "Iya… Tapi," Ditatapnya makhluk suci di dekapan Carla lalu menyentuh tangan mungil si kecil, "Kenyataannya setelah lahir…"

Carla mengerutkan dahinya, lalu menatap anaknya yang tertidur lelap.

"…dia laki-laki."

.

.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Iya, tunggu sebentar!" Carla bergegas menuju pintu dan membukakan pintu untuk tamunya, "Ah, Erwin-san! Silakan masuk," ujar Carla dengan senyum ramahnya. Ia menggeser badannya agar tamunya bisa masuk ke dalam.

Terlihat seorang pria tinggi berbadan tegap dengan rambut pirang berbelahan samping yang rapi menganggukkan kepalanya sembari membalas senyum ramah Carla. Mata biru terang itu menghiasi wajah tampannya yang terlihat tegas dan berwibawa. "Apa kedatangan kami mengganggu?" tanya Erwin.

"Tidak, aku sedang tidak sibuk," jawab Carla. "Ah, ternyata kau sudah tambah besar, ya," Carla mengamati seorang anak laki-laki yang berjalan mengekori Erwin masuk. Anak itu menatap Carla melalui sepasang mata dengan iris abu-abu gelap miliknya lalu menurunkan tatapannya ke bawah dengan ekspresi datar. "Bagaimana kabarmu, Rivaille?"

"…Baik," jawab Rivaille singkat tanpa menatap Carla. Bocah itu hanya sesekali melirik Erwin di sampingnya dengan tatapan sebal.

Erwin mengusap kepala Rivaille dengan gerakan mengaak-acak, membuat rambut hitam Rivaille berantakan. Rivaille kesal dan menepis tangan besar Erwin agar menyingkir dari kepalanya dengan tatapan semakin sebal –yang entah mengapa tidak memberikan perubahan pada ekspresinya— lalu merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan dengan jemarinya.

Carla hanya bisa tersenyum maklum pada Rivaille yang memang sedari dulu tidak banyak bicara dan sering canggung setiap bertemu dengan orang lain.

Setelah acara sapa menyapa tersebut, Carla menyadari maksud kedatangan Erwin. Walaupun sebenarnya Carla resah, ia tetap menarik kedua ujung bibirnya ke atas, "Ah, tunggu sebentar, ya. Akan kubawa dia ke sini."

Wanita itu masuk ke kamar lalu kembali ke ruang tamu sambil menggendong bayinya, "Nah, Erwin, Rivaille. Perkenalkan, ini Eren. Eren, ayo sapa mereka…" Carla mengarahkan wajah Eren pada Erwin dan Rivaille, memperkenalkan.

Eren menatapi kedua orang yang baginya sangat asing layaknya melihat cicak itu lurus-lurus. Matanya yang bulat besar itu nyaris tidak berkedip saking bingungnya dengan kehadiran Erwin dan Rivaille, seakan sedang menerka-nerka apakah mereka sejenis makhluk berbahaya atau tidak. Ditatapi seperti itu, Erwin tersenyum ramah dan mendekati Eren yang gerak matanya mengikuti Erwin.

"Dia lucu sekali, Carla. Lihat matanya! Emerald, seperti Grisha. Indah sekali," puji Erwin sambil memperhatikan manik hijau cerah Eren yang bergerak-gerak bingung. Pipinya yang tembem dengan hidung dan bibir mungil membuat Erwin harus menahan diri untuk tidak mencubit gemas pipi Eren karena takut membuat Eren menangis kesakitan dan menjadikan Erwin sebagai musuh abadinya.

Sementara itu, Rivaille hanya menatap Eren dari kejauhan di tempat duduknya. Setelah mendengar komentar Erwin mengenai mata Eren, Rivaille tertarik untuk mengamati kedua mata _emerald_ itu. "…manis," gumamnya pelan tanpa sadar.

"Iya, kan, Rivaille?" Rivaille terkesiap mendengar pertanyaan Erwin. "Dia sangat manis. Aku yakin kau dan dia akan menjadi pasangan yang serasi!" seru Erwin semangat sambil menjawili hidung Eren dan menggenggam tangan mungil Eren.

Tanpa Erwin sadari, senyuman di wajah Carla sudah semakin memudar. Ia tidak mungkin membohongi Erwin. Perasaan sesak muncul dari dalam dadanya. Carla menghela napas. Mengatakan yang sebenarnya. "Anou… Erwin-san…" panggil Carla.

"Hm?"

Carla menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Aku rasa… sebaiknya perjodohan itu dibatalkan."

Kening Erwin berkerut, "…Dibatalkan?" pria _blondie _ itu menatap Carla heran. Melihat ekspresi Carla yang tidak karuan membuatnya paham bahwa telah terjadi sesuatu yang tidak sesuai dengan semestinya, "Alasannya?"

"Aku tidak keberatan."

Tiba-tiba saja Rivaille bersuara. Erwin dan Carla menoleh ke arah Rivaille bersamaan. Erwin dengan wajah heran dan Carla dengan raut terkejut. "Aku tidak keberatan dijodohkan dengannya," ulang Rivaille, memastikan kedua orang dewasa di hadapannya tidak salah dengar.

"Rivaille setuju dengan perjodohan ini. Aku harap kau-"

"Dia laki-laki."

Alis Erwin terangkat sebelah. Untuk yang kali ini, pria itu berharap telinganya salah mendengar. Semoga saja yang baru saja ia dengar adalah suara desiran angin bertemu dedaunan hijau di luar sana. "Dia… Eren… laki-laki."

Tak kuasa menahan rasa bersalahnya pada Erwin karena tidak dapat memenuhi perjanjian yang mereka buat beberapa bulan yang lalu, Carla menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Dipeluknya Eren yang mulai mengantuk dalam dekapannya erat-erat. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, ia tidak akan pernah menyalahkan Eren. "Maafkan aku, Erwin-san…"

Erwin terdiam. Sedetik kemudian ia menghembuskan nafas. Paham. Tidak semua hal yang direncanakan manusia selalu berjalan mulus. Tidak ada yang sempurna di dunia ini. "Aku mengerti, Carla. Ini bukan salahmu. Kau tidak bisa melawan takdir," ujarnya mencoba menenangkan Carla dari penyesalannya. Lagi-lagi Erwin menarik bibirnya untuk tersenyum, seakan menganggap masalah itu hanyalah masalah sepele layaknya menjatuhkan sebutir beras dari satu karung beras.

"Lagipula, Eren cukup manis. Kau seharusnya bersyukur memiliki anak sepertinya. Anak laki-laki yang manis," lanjut Erwin sembari mengelus lembut kepala Eren yang mulai ditumbuhi surai-surai cokelat halus, "tidak seperti dia, ekspresinya hanya satu." Erwin memiringkan kepalanya ke arah dimana Rivaille berada.

Yang secara tidak langsung diejek Erwin hanya memalingkan wajahnya keluar jendela sambil memangku dagunya dengan telapak tangan. Sesuai perkataan Erwin, ekspresinya masih tidak berubah.

Setelah mendengar penuturan Erwin barusan, sedikit rasa lega menyelimuti perasaan Carla. "Terima kasih kau bisa mengerti, Erwin-san."

Erwin mengangguk. "Baiklah, kalau begitu kami pamit. Ah, sepertinya aku tidak melihat Grisha?" ujarnya di ambang pintu diikuti Rivaille yang kembali mengekor di belakangnya.

"Grisha sedang bertugas di luar kota," jawab Carla sambil menggendong Eren.

Sebuah gerakan menggeliat dirasakan Carla. Rupanya Eren kembali terbangun. Mungkin dirinya tidak ingin melewatkan saat-saat pertamanya mengantarkan tamunya ke depan pintu?

"Cepatlah besar, ya, Eren," diusapnya kepala Eren dengan lembut sambil tersenyum hangat pada Eren yang lagi-lagi menatapnya lurus-lurus dengan wajah polosnya. Carla tertawa melihat ekspresi Eren kecil yang terlihat masih menyelidiki Erwin dan Rivaille.

"Semoga ia bisa berteman akrab dengan Rivaille," ujar Carla sambil menatap Rivaille.

Rivaille sendiri sepertinya sibuk menatap ke arah… Eren? Lihat saja, matanya menatap lurus ke Eren tanpa ingat mengedipkan mata. "Oh, sepertinya mereka bisa akrab." Timpal Erwin. "Ayo, Rivaille. Kapan-kapan kita berkunjung lagi." Erwin menggandeng tangan Rivaille dan mengangguk singkat pada Carla sebelum pergi.

Erwin membuka kunci mobilnya dan masuk diikuti Rivaille. "Sayang sekali, ya Rivaille. Padahal tadinya kukira kau akan mendapatkan calon istri yang cantik. Tapi ternyata dia laki-laki," kata Erwin sembari menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

BRRRMMM…

"Aku tidak keberatan." gumam Rivaille pelan bersamaan dengan suara mesin mobil dinyalakan.

"Hm? Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Rivaille?"

Rivaille melirik Erwin sekilas, "Tidak, bukan apa-apa."

Roda kendaraan berbahan bakar bensin tersebut mulai berputar saat pedal gas diinjak Erwin, meninggalkan kediaman Jaeger. Dari ekor matanya, Rivaille melihat Carla menutup pintu rumahnya melalui kaca spion. Ah, sepertinya bukan Carla yang menjadi fokus penglihatannya. Tapi sosok mungil yang ada dalam dekapan Carla. Si kecil yang membuatnya penasaran sekaligus kagum. Ya, sepasang kelereng _emerald_ itu telah menyentil kelereng abu-abu miliknya.

"Tenang saja Rivaille, perjalanan hidupmu masih panjang. Aku rasa, masih banyak wanita lain yang jauh lebih baik yang akan akan kau temui suatu saat nanti. Sekarang, pusatkan pikiranmu pada tes ujian masuk lusa," ujar Erwin di balik kemudinya dengan pandangan lurus ke depan.

Rumah sederhana yang nyaman milik keluarga Jaeger kini sudah tidak tampak setelah Erwin membelokkan mobilnya di pertigaan terdekat. Mata Rivaille kembali menatap ke depan. Bocah bersurai _ebony_ itu memandang jalanan tanpa minat. Ia bahkan tidak menanggapi perkataan Erwin selama perjalanan menuju bandara. Baginya, suara Erwin seperti suara sekerumunan lebah madu yang sedang sibuk berseliweran di sekitarnya untuk mencari madu.

Perjalanan yang diperkirakan berdurasi hanya sekitar 30 menit ternyata harus diperpanjang. Entah sudah berapa kali Rivaille mengumpat kesal lantaran terjebak macet parah disertai Erwin yang terus menerus memintanya mengangkat panggilan masuk dari Hanji –dengan pertanyaan serupa persis— karena Erwin tidak mau mengambil resiko menambah urusan karena mengemudi sambil menerima telepon.

"Rivaille, angkat teleponnya!" perintah Erwin ketika Rivaille membiarkan benda elektronik persegi panjang tipis itu menyenandungkan alunan musik beriringan dengan getaran seirama ditambah lagi dengan tulisan '_Hanji is calling_' pada layar lebar tersebut. Bukannya men_touch_ ikon berwarna hijau di sudut bawah kiri, bocah teflon itu malah men_touch_ ikon berwarna merah pada sudut kanan bawah handphone Erwin.

"Aku bosan mendengar radio rusak," ujarnya sekenanya tanpa rasa bersalah atau menyesal, atau apalah itu ia tidak peduli. Hei, siapa yang tahan dengan panggilan masuk bertubi-tubi lalu ditanyai pertanyaan yang sama setiap menit? '_Enyahlah kau manusia terkutuk_,' batin Rivaille gusar mendengar _ringtone_ tersebut lagi dan lagi.

Erwin nampaknya sudah putus asa. "Kemarikan _handphone _-ku," ujar Erwin setelah memastikan mobil-mobil di depannya tidak bergerak untuk 30 detik. "Hanji, batalkan penerbanganku dan Rivaille sekarang dan pesan penerbangan ke Paris tercepat besok."

Bosan. Rivaille sangat bosan. Kakinya yang tadi menggantung manis nyaris mencapai lantai mobil kini ia naikkan dan duduk bersila di jok mobilnya karena bokongnya sudah terasa panas. "Apa?... Jalan pintas? Oke, pandu aku."

Oh, akhirnya Dewi Fortuna turun tangan. Erwin melihat kaca spion dan kaca tengah. Memastikan semuanya aman, Erwin membelokkan mobilnya menuju sebuah jalan kecil yang kebetulan sekali berada tak jauh dari mobil Erwin berhenti. Rivaille mengernyit, "Oy, kau yakin menuruti orang _freak_ itu?" tanya Rivaille. Erwin tidak menjawab dan tetap memusatkan konsentrasinya pada kemudinya hanya satu tangan, sementara tangan lainnya ia gunakan untuk memposisikan handphonenya di telinga. Oke, sekarang pria yang taat aturan itu telah melanggar aturan untuk tidak menelpon saat mengemudi.

"Oh, baiklah. Aku sudah menemukan bundaran itu. Setelah ini belok kanan dan ikuti saja, kan? Terima kasih."

Sambungan pun diputus. Erwin menyerahkan handphone-nya pada Rivaille, membuat anak itu memutar matanya.

"Hahaha… Tenang saja, Rivaillle. Sebentar lagi kita akan segera sampai di bandara." Diacaknya rambut Rivaille. Yang diacak rambutnya menepis kasar tangan besar Erwin yang raut wajahnya sudah tidak sekusut saat mereka terjebak macet.

"Berhenti menyentuhku dengan tanganmu yang menjijikkan itu!" omel Rivaille.

Erwin hanya terkekeh mendengar anak semata wayangnya mengomeli dirinya. Sebenarnya yang mana yang lebih dewasa di antara mereka berdua? Erwin yang jahil atau Rivaille yang _tsundere_?

"Sisa 15 menit," ujar Rivaille.

"Sebentar lagi kita sampai," Erwin memacu gasnya ketika lampu hijau menyala. Kendaraan berwarna hitam mengkilap itu melaju cepat membelah lalu lintas kota Shiganshina.

Begitu keduanya baru saja menginjakkan kakinya di Maria International Airport, sesosok wanita berkacamata langsung melangkakan kakinya secepat kilat. Jangan lupakan raut wajah konyol yang didukung cengiran _freak_-nya. Rambut _hazel_nya yang diikat ekor kuda berkibari-kibar mengiringi langkahnya, "Danchou~ Heichou~" serunya girang sendiri melihat dua manusia yang sejak satu setengah jam yang lalu dinanti kehadirannya.

Dahi Erwin melipat, "Jangan panggil aku begitu, Hanji. Ngomong-ngomong kami sedang buru-buru. Apa semuanya sudah beres?" tanya Erwin.

Hanji mengacungkan ibu jarinya tepat beberapa senti di depan hidung mancung Erwin, "Sudah, Danchou!" cengirannya semakin melebar. Memamerkan deretan gigi putih berkilau miliknya karena pagi siang dan malam selalu ia bersihkan gara-gara sering tersedak makanan yang rasanya sungguh diluar kemampuan indera perasanya.

Tanpa kedua orang dewasa itu sadari, Rivaille berulang kali menghembuskan nafasnya. Kelihatan sekali ada yang mengisi kepala bersurai hitam miliknya. Anak itu tetap diam di tempat sambil menatapi langit ketika Erwin dan Hanji sudah bergerak, padahal ia sendiri tahu jadwal keberangkatan tinggal beberapa menit lagi.

"Rivaille, sedang apa kau? Ayo, cepat!"

Rivaille memalingkan wajah dari langit cerah ke arah Erwin yang telah melangkah semakin jauh memasuki bandara. "Eren Jaeger, ya…" gumamnya sambil bergerak menuju Erwin dan menyiapkan _passport_nya.

.

.

~TBC~

Halo~ Mohon maaf atas segala bentuk keanehan, typo(s), alur, ketidakjelasan, dan segala kekurangan yang terselip di sana karena ini fanfict pertama Sao di fandom Shingeki no Kyojin. #sungkem#

Maaf chapter pertama ini pendek karena sejujurnya Sao sendiri ga tau sebenernya ini fict gimana akhirnya -_- #plak! Habisnya ide yang ada di kepala Sao udah banyak banget dan numpuk gitu aja. Karena itu, Sao mau coba menuangkan apa yang ada di pikiran Sao hehehe..

Oke, untuk chapter selanjutnya Sao usahakan lebih panjang dan lebih greget. Terima kasih untuk _readers_ sekalian yang rela mampir di fanfict ini. Mohon sarannya, Minna~

Review…?


	2. His Name is Eren

Disclaimer : All the characters in this fiction are belong to _**Hajime Isayama**_

**Tittle : **Nice to Meet You

**Pairing **: Rivaille x Eren Jaeger

**Rate** : T

**Genre **: Romance, Hurt/Comfort

**WARNING : YAOI, OOC, AU, BOYxBOY, Typo(s).**

**Don't like, don't read!**

Chapter 2 : His Name is Eren

**1 Desember. Paris, Prancis.**

Rivaille mengernyit kesal. Kehadiran sesosok wanita –sebenarnya masih diragukan berambut _hazel_ yang diikat acak-acakan di hadapannya telah menghancurkan _mood_ paginya. Sementara yang ditatap dengan tatapan membunuh hanya menaikkan ujung-ujung bibirnya sambil mengamati seisi ruangan. Sesekali makhluk angker bernama Hanji itu menghirup udara dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya, "Waah, ternyata tidak buruk juga tinggal bersamamu, ya, Rivaille," Hanji menjatuhkan dirinya di atas sofa empuk di depan televisi_ flat_ 40 inchi dan langsung menyambar _remote control_ yang tergeletak di atas meja samping sofa. "Kau tahu, ini _remote control_ ter_higenis_ yang pernah aku sentuh!" seru Hanji setelah mengamati _remote_ di tangannya hingga setiap celah tombolnya.

Rivaille mendecih, "Dan kau telah mengotorinya dengan tanganmu yang penuh kuman penyakit itu," sahut Rivaille sinis. Bocah 10 tahun bertubuh lebih mungil dari anak-anak seumurannya itu berjalan menuju dapur. Mengambil dua buah kopi kaleng dari dalam kulkas. Salah satunya ia oper pada Hanji –lebih tepatnya Rivaille berusaha menyambit makhluk yang sibuk memenceti tombol _remote control_.

"Hm? Kau minum kopi, Rivaille?" Rivaille membuka kalengnya tanpa mengacuhkan Hanji. "Hee, semalam aku baru saja membaca artikel bahwa kopi bisa menghambat penyerapan kalsium. Jadi, tidak ada gunanya kau meminum susu setelah minum kopi," ujar Hanji dengan mata lurus menatap layar televisi dengan chanel yang terus berganti.

"Kau pikir aku perca—"

"—_minuman bersoda dapat menyebabkan tulang keropos. Begitu juga dengan kopi. Walaupun masih ada beberapa manfaat positifnya, kopi dapat menghambat penyerapan kalsium. Oleh karena itu, kopi ti—_"

Rivaille tertegun. Hanji menoleh ke arah Rivaille yang masih diam dengan wajah datarnya. Pas sekali saat itu Hanji menemukan chanel kesehatan yang temanya sama dengan topik percakapan mereka. Sebuah seringai jahil muncul, "Hahaha… Lihat itu, Rivaille. Aku tidak berbohong, kan? _Well_, meskipun wajahmu tetap persis semulus penggorengan, aku tahu dalam hatimu kau merasa bersalah karena—"

Klang!

Kaleng kopi yang berada di tangan Rivaille melayang di udara dan dalam hitungan detik kaleng dingin tersebut telah mendarat di dahi lebar Hanji. Timpukan yang jitu untuk menyumpal mulut berbusa Hanji di pagi hari. Anggap saja sebagai pertanggungjawaban Hanji karena telah muncul di hari tenang Rivaille. Tidak, sepertinya bukan itu akar menurunnya _mood_ Rivaille. Panggilan mendadak Erwin kemarin malam ketika Rivaille telah tertidur yang menjadi penyebab kedatangan Hanji. Bagaiaman bisa Erwin meninggalkan Rivaille sendirian di rumah sementara dirinya harus pergi tanpa membangunkan si mungil?

Hanji.

Solusi tepat untuk saat itu. Sebuah nama terlintas begitu saja di kepalanya sebelum ia pergi. Daripada memanggil seorang pasien rumah sakit jiwa, akan lebih baik jika Erwin membelikannya 10 anjing penjaga. Tunggu, itu hal buruk. Anjing-anjing itu akan mengotori rumahnya diiringi suara gonggongan yang bertubi-tubi.

Sebenarnya Rivaille ingin sekali meraih kain lap, sikat, sabun, dan menyambungkan selang air ke keran untuk mencuci bersih sofa dan lantai yang terciprat tumbahan cairan penghambat penyerapan kalsium. "Bersihkan. Semuanya. _Hanji_," kalimat penuh penekanan keluar, terlebih ketika menyebut kata '_Hanji'_.

"Ahahaha… tenang saja, Pangeran Kecil. Aku akan membersihkannya sampai bisa kau gunakan untuk bercermin," goda Hanji sembari mengelap lensa kacamatanya yang basah terkena kopi yang tidak jadi diminum Rivaille.

Tanpa memberikan ancaman lain, Rivaille berlalu meninggalkan Hanji menuju kamar mandi. Tadinya ia berniat langsung mandi saat bangun tidur. Tapi niatnya langsung lenyap ketika melihat Hanji berada di ruang tamu. Terlebih setelah menemukan secarik kertas tertempel di kulkas.

_Ada panggilan mendadak tadi malam. Tenang saja, aku sudah mengundang Hanji untuk menjagamu. –Erwin._

Rivaille menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam air. Mengeluarkan gelembung-gelembung karbon dioksida dari lubang hidungnya. Setelah gelembung terakhir pecah, Rivaille menyembulkan kepalanya dari permukaan air. "…Eren," gumamnya. Beberapa detik kemudian ia terkesiap mendapati dirinya menyebut nama bayi itu. Hey, apa yang ia pikirkan? Ia masihlah bocah tak tahu apa-apa, tapi tentu saja ia tahu dirinya sudah tidak sepolos itu bocah seumurannya.

Brak! Gedubrak! Prang!

Rivaille memutar kepalanya secepat kilat menatap pintu. Segera ia selesaikan mandinya dan keluar kamar mandi. "_Jangan mengacau lagi, kacamata sialan!_" umpatnya kesal. Langkahnya berhenti di depan dapur. Piring pecah, beberapa alat memasak berserakan di atas kompor dan lantai. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Rivaille. Tidak ada penekanan dalam kalimatnya. Hanya kalimat pertanyaan biasa, dengan makna _mendalam_ bagi yang ditanya.

"Aku hanya ingin membuat telur mata sapi untuk sarapan. Tapi, aku tidak tahu kalau minyaknya akan memercik seperti itu," jawab Hanji tenang. "Kau tunggu saja di meja. Sebentar lagi sarapanmu segera siap!"

Rivaille membalikkan badan. "Matikan kompor. Cuci dan bereskan semuanya. Aku makan sereal saja," Rivaille mengambil kotak sereal di lemari makanan terbawah. Erwin meletakkan semua bahan makanan yang mudah disajikan untuk Rivaille jika dirinya tidak di rumah supaya bocah itu bisa mengambilnya dengan mudah.

Hanji selesai membereskan dapur bersamaan dengan selesainya Rivaille memakan sarapannya. "Wow, cepat sekali."

"Kau yang lelet," Rivaille mengecek dapurnya. Sedikit tidak rapi memang. Jadi Rivaille hanya perlu sedikit merapikan dapurnya. Anak itu tidak akan membiarkan sesuatu yang berantakan dan kotor terlewatkan sedikitpun. Itulah alasan ada sebuah _stepladder_ di dapur. Sofa dan lantai yang tadi kotor juga diperiksanya.

"Kau terlihat tidak bersemangat, Rivaille. _Mood_-mu buruk." Hanji melenggang menuju kamar Rivaille tanpa sungkan.

Melihat Hanji mengarah ke kamarnya, si surai hitam segera mengejar, "Mau apa kau? Tidak cukup dengan dapur?" Rivaille menghalangi Hanji dengan merentangkan kedua tangannya di depan pintu kamarnya, tidak mau kamarnya disamakan dengan dapur yang telah digerataki.

"Ke Jerman."

Kerutan di dahi Rivaille terbentuk. "Jerman?"

Sebuah anggukan tegas menjawab pertanyaan Rivaille. "Biarkan aku lewat atau kau kutinggal." Hanji menentuh dagunya sendiri menggunakan tangan kanan, sementara tangan kirinya menyangga siku tangan kanannya, "Kalau tidak salah… Erna… Em, Rena…Ere…" mata Hanji jelalatan ke atas, kanan, dan kiri. Kepalanya miring ke kiri dengan dahi mengerut.

"…Eren?"

Hanji menepuk tangannya satu kali, "Nah! Itu dia! Eren!" ia merendahkan tubuhnya hingga menyamai tinggi Rivaille, "Sudah berapa bulan sejak kau kesana? Yah, mungkin kau bisa melihat perkembangannya sebelum dia mampu membuatmu terpesona suatu hari nanti," Hanji cekikikan.

Rivaille hanya diam. Matanya melihat ke bawah dengan wajah tetap menghadap ke depan. "_Jadi Hanji masih belum tahu?_" batin Rivaille.

"Dia laki-laki."

Kalimat singkat itu merangsang mata Hanji untuk sedikit melebar. "…He?" hanya itu komentar Hanji setelah mendengar perkataan Rivaille. "_Kasihan sekali, ternyata seorang Rivaille pun pernah diberi harapan palsu._" Untuk beberapa saat makhluk pengancam ketentraman dan ketertiban itu terlihat sedang berpikir. Entah bagaimana dan apa yang ia pikirkan Rivaille tidak peduli.

"Tidak masalah, kan?" ditepuknya kepala Rivaille dan sedikit mengusapnya.

Rivaille memandang Hanji sambil mengerutkan dahi. "Apa maksudmu?" Kepalanya menyingkir dari tangan Hanji.

Hanji menegakkan badannya kembali, "Tidak masalah dia laki-laki atau perempuan. Sama sa—"

"Maksudmu, kau menyuruhku menikah dengan laki-laki? Jangan bercanda."

"Wow, wow! Tunggu dulu, Rivaille! Kau salah paham!" Hanji menenangkan Rivaille yang sedang sensitif, "Aku belum selesai bicara. Aku hanya ingin bilang, kalau seandainya dia perempuan, apa kau yakin bisa mempertahankannya sampai saat itu tiba? Bagaimana jika nyatanya kau tertarik dengan wanita lain?"

Rivaille diam. Sejujurnya bocah itu belum pernah berpikir sejauh itu. Lagipula, semua ini bukan kehendaknya, melainkan ulah Erwin yang mengkhawatirkan Rivaille akan menjadi perjaka tua karena hidup berpindah-pindah. Setelah dipikir, ada benarnya juga kata-kata manusia penggeratak ini. "Sekarang, kenyataannya dia adalah laki-laki dan okay, kau tidak mau menikah dengan lelaki. Tapi kau bisa berteman dengannya, kan? Teman yang tidak akan menyakiti dan mengkhianatimu," Hanji mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Diluar dugaan. Di saat-saat seperti ini ternyata ia bisa mengeluarkan kalimat bijak. Mungkin Rivaille tidak harus membenci Hanji sebagaimana ia membenci kecoa dan koloninya. Vonis untuk menjatuhkan Hanji ke neraka terdalam pun rupanya menjadi pertimbangan.

"Teman." Rivaille berpikir sejenak, "Mungkin kau benar."

Senyum kemenangan mengembang. "_Ahaha, ternyata mudah menaklukkan Rivaille!"_ pikir Hanjidi balik senyum lebarnya. Andaikan kejadian ini direkam kamera, Hanji pasti akan menunjukkannya pada Erwin lalu mengibarkan bendera kemenangan di atas atap kediaman Rivaille. "Ayo bersiap! Kita pergi malam ini!" dan Hanji pun menerobos kamar Rivaille. Mengacak isi lemari dan kamar Rivaille sambil dihujani tatapan membunuh sang pemilik kamar.

.

.

**1 Desember. Berlin, Jerman.**

Terdengar suara pintu depan rumah diketuk. Bayi berusia sembilan bulan itu menoleh ke pintu dengan tatapan bingung. Setelah ketukan yang kedua kalinya, sang bayi mulai tertarik dan merangkak mendekati pintu. "Waaa~ Aaa~?" tangan-tangan mungilnya menepuk-nepuk pintu. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan dengan sebuah benda kayu di hadapannya. Ketukan itu terdengar lagi. "…Waa~ Maa~ Mmaa~"

"Eren? Sedang apa di situ?" tanya Carla ketika melihat Eren di depan pintu rumah sambil menepuki pintu.

Tok! Tok!

"Ada tamu rupanya?" Carla mengangkat Eren dan menggendongnya. Dibukanya pintu rumah, "Mikasa?" seorang anak perempuan berwajah oriental berambut hitam sebatas punggung telah berdiri di sana. Seulas senyum tipis menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Di tangannya, ia membawa sebuah keranjang yang ditutupi kain berwarna merah marun, menyembunyikan isinya.

"Selamat siang, Bibi," sapa Mikasa, "Hari ini aku membuat kue. Aku ingin Bibi mencicipinya jadi membawanya untuk Bibi." Mikasa memberikan keranjangnya pada Carla.

"Ng…? Aaa…Mmaaa…Mmaaa~"

"Eren, lihat. Mikasa membawakan kita kue."

Pandangan Eren beralih dari ibunya ke Mikasa. "Aaaa~ Aaaccaaaa~" Eren menyodorkan kedua tangannya pada Mikasa. Terlihat seperti minta Mikasa menggendongnya. Mikasa tersenyum lalu menggendong bayi itu.

"Anou… Bibi, apa aku boleh mengajak Eren bermain ke rumahku? Sepertinya Eren ingin pergi keluar."

"Apa tidak merepotkan?" tanya Carla.

Mikasa menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku justru senang sekali Eren bermain ke tempatku," kata Mikasa sambil meladeni tingkah Eren dalam gendongannya. Sesekali Eren kecil menarik-narik rambut Mikasa yang terjangkau tangannya.

Carla tersenyum, "Baiklah. Hati-hati, ya. Nanti sore aku akan menjemputnya." Carla melambaikan tangannya pada Eren kecil. Eren kecil hanya tertawa. Mikasa meraih salah satu tangan Eren dan membuat gerakan melambai pada Carla.

"Kami pergi dulu," ujar Mikasa lalu berlalu menuju rumahnya.

.

.

Satu-satunya yang mengeluarkan suara di ruang sepi itu adalah suara detik jam dinding. Jarum pendek menunjuk angka 5 sementara jarum panjang menunjuk angka 12. Mikasa mengusap rambut _ebony_ Eren dengan lembut agar tidak membangunkan sang bayi yang kelelahan bermain bersamanya tadi siang. Berulang kali anak perempuan itu mengecek teras rumahnya. Memastikan dirinya tidak membiarkan Carla Jaeger berdiri menunggu di depan rumahnya. "Mungkin ibumu sedang sibuk, Eren. Kau tidur yang nyenyak saja dulu," gumamnya pelan.

Di rumah Ackerman yang sepi itu, Mikasa mulai menyalakan lampu-lampu rumahnya ketika matahari mulai menyembunyikan cahayanya di balik bagian bumi yang lain. Hari sudah gelap dan Carla masih belum muncul menjemput anaknya. Rasa cemas merasuki Mikasa. Gadis kecil itu mencium sesuatu yang tidak beres mungkin telah terjadi pada Carla Jaeger.

Dengan hati-hati ia menggendong Eren. Mikasa berniat mengantar Eren pulang sebelum hari semakin larut. Sejak kecil Mikasa telah dididik oleh ayah dan ibunya untuk selalu bertanggung jawab. Ia yang mengajak Eren datang, dan ia pun harus memulangkan Eren ke rumahnya.

Beberapa meter mendekati kediaman Jaeger, Mikasa memperlambat langkahnya. Dilihatnya rumah itu gelap, tidak seperti rumah-rumah di sekitarnya yang sebagian besar telah menyalakan lampu. Jantungnya berdegup cepat. Sesuatu telah terjadi. Ada banyak orang berada di sekitar rumah tersebut. Polisi berdatangan. Mereka memasang garis batas dan tidak mengizinkan siapapun memasuki area tersebut.

Mikasa berdiri mematung. Sayup-sayup terdengar bisikan segerombolan pejalan kaki yang lewat di sampingnya, "…_pembunuhan_?"

"_Iya_. _Katanya pembunuhan terjadi sore tadi._"

"_Bukankah itu tempat tinggal Dr. Jaeger? Beliau sudah menyelamatkan banyak orang. Kejam sekali pelakunya membunuh Dr. Jaeger_!"

"M_ereka punya seorang anak, kan? Apa dia juga terbunuh?"_

"_Entah. Mereka tidak menemukan anak itu dimanapun. Aku curiga pelakunya mengincar anak itu untuk dijual organ tubuhnya."_

"_Astaga… Malang sekali nasibnya…"_

Mikasa menatap Eren. Bayi itu masih tertidur dengan pulas. Seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Mikasa segera kembali menuju rumahnya sendiri dan mengunci pintu rapat-rapat.

"Ngg…Aaa~ Aaa…Caaa~?"

Eren bangun. Mikasa memaksakan tersenyum. Hanya itu hanya bisa dilakukannya untuk saat ini. Eren masih terlalu kecil untuk mengerti situasi mengerikan ini. Diangkatnya tubuh Eren tinggi-tinggi agar bayi itu senang.

"…Mmmaaamaaaa…?"

Eren mencari ibunya. Matanya ke sana kemari. Melihat ke atas dan ke bawah. Dimana ibunya? Dimana ayahnya? Eren tidak menemukan dua sosok yang dicarinya. Ditambah kini ia berada di tempat yang ia tahu bukan rumahnya. "Maammaaa…" Eren mulai menangis karena permintaannya tidak dituruti. Ia ingin ibunya.

Tangisan Eren memacu air mata Mikasa keluar. Sedih. Ia merasa bersalah. Seandainya ia berada di sana, mungkin ia bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk menolong mereka. Tapi, bagaimana kalau ia tidak bisa menolong mereka? Apakah Eren juga akan terbunuh? Atau seperti perkataan orang tadi, dibawa untuk diambil organ tubuhnya?

"Eren… Aku akan menjagamu. Aku tahu bagaimana rasanya kehilangan orang tua, Eren. Kita sama. Tapi tidak akan kubiarkan kau menderita. Aku akan melindungimu sekuat tenaga." Dipeluknya Eren yang menangis keras. Telinganya terasa sakit mendengar jeritan Eren yang semakin menjadi-jadi. Namun hatinya yang paling sakit. Seperti disayat jarum yang sangat kecil hingga hancur.

"_Tuhan, tidak cukupkah hanya aku di dunia ini yang menderita?"_

.

.

Rivaille mendecakkan lidah setelah lebih dari setengah jam Hanji menyetir di jalan raya kota Berlin seperti orang bodoh. Pasalnya sudah berkali-kali mereka salah arah dan tersesat. "Sudah kubilang belok kiri!" seru Rivaille emosi. Yap, ternyata faktor lain selain Hanji yang lupa alamat, orang dewasa di balik kemudi ini terlalu gengsi mengikuti perintah Rivaille pasca kesenangan berhasil bersikap bijak pada bocah bermuka teflon.

Hanji mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Baiklah, kali ini aku turuti perintahmu, Pangeran Kecil."

Ingin rasanya Rivaille menonjok kacamata beserta hidung mancung orang di sampingnya kalau saja Rivaille tidak sadar keselamatan dalam kendaraan. Rasanya aneh jika orang yang mengaku berdomisili di Berlin mengemudi mobil di Berlin persis anak ayam nyasar. "Aku ragu kau sungguh warga Jerman atau bukan," sindir Rivaille yang jengah diajak berkeliling kota. Ia tidak mau ambil pusing lagi kalau Hanji kehabisan bensin di tengah jalan.

Dari ekor matanya, Hanji melihat Rivaille sudah malas berdebat dengannya. Ia melihat keluar jendela. Bangunan-bangunan terang dan lampu jalan terlihat menawan di malam hari. Bukan Hanji namanya kalau suatu aksi iseng tidak singgah di pikirannya. "Kau meragukanku? Coba lihat ini," diinjaknya kopling dan mengganti gigi, lalu menekan gas cukup dalam. Mobil pun melesat, menyelip diantara mobil-mobil lain yang berjalan dengan normal.

Rivaille terbanting ke kanan dan ke kiri setiap Hanji banting setir saat menyalib mobil di depannya. Sesekali mobil mereka nyaris menyerempet pembatas jalan hingga meninggalkan bekas goresan. "Hanji! Kau mau membunuhku! Berhenti sekarang!" titah Rivaille yang jantungnya sudah beradu dengan kecepatan mobil. Yang diteriaki malah tertawa kegirangan bagaikan keinginannya selama seribu tahun hidup akhirnya menjadi nyata.

"Apaaa? Aku tidak dengar," ujar Hanji masih asyik dengan kemudinya layaknya bermain _Bombom Car_ di wahana permainan. Sayangnya, jalan raya bukan wahana permainan, justru wahana bunuh diri.

"Berhenti. Sekarang." Kalimat penuh penekanan keluar. Hanji menginjak kopling dan rem dengan cukup kuat. Menyebabkan keduanya tersentak ke depan saat mobil berhenti.

Suara sirine mobil polisi terdengar. Cahaya dari lampu mobil polisi berpendar. Kelereng abu Rivaille menelusuri apa yang tersaji di hadapannya melalui kaca lebar mobil. "Oh, Tuhan,"gumam Hanji dan segera turun dari mobil diikuti Rivaille.

Mereka mendekati TKP. Hanji membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang miring setelah acara mengebut gilanya. Ketika menemukan salah seorang polisi, Hanji segera menghampirinya dan menanyakan kejadian yang terjadi di sana.

Rivaille menatap sekelilingnya. Mencoba mengenali lingkungan sekitarnya. Tempat yang sangat familiar. Ia tahu ia pernah datang kemari. Saat ia datang waktu itu, ia datang bersama Erwin. Matahari masih berada di atas kepalanya. Lalu ketika berdiri di depan pintu, seorang wanita menyambut mereka dengan sambutan hangat. Setelah itu mereka bertemu dengan sosok suci itu. Sebuah berita yang mengecewakan terucap. Lalu mereka pulang. Yang bisa Rivaille ingat saat itu adalah Eren dan mata _emerald_ miliknya.

"…Eren," gumam Rivaille.

Iya. Ini adalah tempat tujuan mereka. Mereka telah sampai dengan selamat. Tapi bukan ini yang ingin ia lihat. Ia ingin Carla menyambut mereka, kalau bisa bertemu dengan Tuan Jaeger juga. Lalu bertemu dengan _dia_.

"Mereka tidak menemukan Eren, Rivaille."

Badan Rivaille berbalik, menatap ekspresi yang sangat buruk untuk seorang Hanji. "Mereka membawa Eren. Mungkin ada yang menginginkan matanya. Jujur saja, mata Eren _emerald_ yang indah," Rivaille hanya bisa memasang wajah datarnya. Ia tidak tahu harus memasang wajah bagaimana. Menangis meraung-raung pun tidak akan membuat Eren tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya seperti sebuah mukjizat.

Hanji mengernyit, "Rivaille? Kau…" ia menghembuskan nafas kecewa sebelum melanjutkan, "kau tidak baik-baik saja." Tangannya hendak meraih kepala Rivaille, tapi Rivaille terlanjur menjauh. "Maafkan aku, Rivaille. Aku—"

"Kau tidak salah, Hanji. Kau berniat mengajakku bertemu dengannya. Sayangnya ini justru perpisahan." Rivaille berjalan menuju mobil dan masuk ke dalamnya. Tak ada yang bisa dilakukan Hanji selain ikut masuk ke mobil dan segera meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

"_Semakin lama berada di sana, semakin buruk kondisi Rivaille," _pikir Hanji.

Rivaille melepas jaketnya untuk menjadikannya selimut. Ia menutupi dirinya dari kepala hingga ke ujung kaki yang ia tekuk di atas jok mobil. Tidak seperti tadi, suasana sunyi melingkupi keduanya. Tawa jahil Hanji lenyap. Rivaille bungkam. Hanji tahu, walaupun Rivaille baru satu kali menemui Eren, Rivaille tidak akan melupakan Eren begitu saja. Dan… Apa katanya tadi? Eren memiliki mata _emerald_?

"Kita pulang, Rivaille." Pedal gas diinjak.

Mobil pun melaju dengan _normal_ menuju bandara. Membawa mereka pulang ke Paris.

Dari celah jaketnya, sekali lagi Rivaille melihat langit Jerman yang gelap dihiasi kerlap-kerlip bintang-bintang yang tersebar secara acak. Eren telah menghilang. Namun itu tidak menjadi penghalang bagi Rivaille untuk terus mengunjungi Jerman. Ia akan terus datang ke sini. "_Eren, selama aku masih bernafas, aku akan kembali kemari. Aku akan menemuimu. Akan kuperkenalkan diriku lebih dari siapapu,_ _mengatakan "Halo" padamu. Menjabat tanganmu. Dan melihat dirimu tepat berada di hadapanku._"

**15 tahun kemudian. Berlin, Jerman.**

Pemuda itu mengecek jam dinding dan sekelilingnya. Dalam gelapnya ruangan, ia memicingkan matanya agar dapat melihat seisi ruangan dengan jelas. Dengan perlahan namun pasti kakinya menuruni lantai tangga yang dingin. Diambilnya jaket dan syal di dekat pintu lalu mengenakannya sebelum membuka pintu dan pergi keluar tanpa lupa menutup kembali pintunya.

Kaki telanjangnya terasa nyaris beku ketika ia berhasil keluar rumah. Sedikit terburu-buru, ia menuju sudut halaman dan menemukan sepatu yang telah letakkan di sana secara sengaja. Ia melihat ke jendela kamarnya di lantai dua, kemudian beralih ke jendela di sebelahnya. Keduanya sama-sama gelap. Tidak ada tanda-tanda penghuni kamar di sampingnya terbangun. Senyum lega terukir di bibirnya sambil bergegas pergi meninggalkan halaman.

Hembusan nafasnya mengeluarkan kepulan uap air dari lubang hidungnya. Ia mempercepat langkahnya menuju alun-alun kota yang terletak tidak terlalu jauh dari rumahnya. Cahaya lampu jalan menerangi dirinya. Orang-orang tidak terlalu banyak berkeliaran di malam yang dingin. "Semoga aku tidak terlambat!" pemuda itu berbelok di pertigaan terakhir dekat alun-alun kota. Dari jauh dilihatnya sekerumunan orang tampak mengelilingi sesuatu di sana. Tidak perlu diberitahu, pemuda itu telah mengetahui apa yang sedang dikerumuni bagai gula di antara semut-semut karena dirinya termasuk salah satu dari semut tersebut.

Tepuk tangan yang meriah menyambutnya bertepatan dengan berhentinya langkah kaki pemuda bersurai cokelat kayu itu. Nafasnya tersengal namun sedetik kemudian kembali normal berkat alunan lagu yang mengisi rongga telinganya. Ya, ia sedang menonton pertunjukkan biola tengah malam. Datang hanya bermodalkan nekat engendap-endap ketika saudaranya lengah dan jaket di tubuhnya.

Ketika lagu selesai dimainkan tepuk tangan kembali membahana. Sang pemain biola membungkuk hormat mengakhiri pertunjukan yang ia adakan seminggu sekali, yakni setiap tengah malam menjelang pergantian hari dari Sabtu ke Minggu. Kerumunan tersebut membubarkan diri. Semuanya beranjak dari tempatnya kecuali si pemuda. Matanya terus menyoroti sang pemain biola tanpa membiarkan siapapun menghentikannya. _Violinist_ itu tampak mengeluarkan sebuah saputangan dan mengelap biolanya dari sisa serbuk yang menempel di permukaan biola.

Ketika tinggal tersisa beberapa orang di sana, pemuda itu mencoba mendekati sang _violinist_. Memberanikan dirinya. Ia takut jika ia telah lancang mengajak bicara pria itu. "_Sekarang atau tidak selamanya!"_ batinnya menyemangati dirinya. Ia mengumpulkan udara di paru-parunya lalu membuangnya. Ia mulai mendekat, namun ternyata sang _violinist_ telah selesai membersihkan biolanya dan meninggalkan tempat itu.

Pemuda itu gelagapan antara ingin dengan lancang menahan pria itu atau membiarkannya pergi. Di tengah keraguannya, ia melihat sebuah saputan berwarna putih polos nyaris tersamarkan oleh salju. Dipungutnya saputangan itu lalu mengibaskannya agar tidak ada salju yang menempel. "Ri-Rivai…_?"_ terlihat sebuah tulisan di ujung saputangan dengan tinta hijau. "Akan kukembalikan minggu depan," ujarnya sambil melihat ke arah menghilangnya _violinist_ itu lalu pulang sambil mengantungi saputangan putih itu.

"Rivaille! Aku di sini!" teriak Hanji. Tangannya ia lambaikan tinggi-tinggi pada seorang pria berambut hitam yang sedang menenteng tas biolanya.

"Ck," Rivaille berjalan mendekati wanita itu, "Berisik, bawel."

Hanji hanya tertawa, "Habisnya aku tidak bisa melihatmu dari sini. Kau seperti tenggelam, Rivaille!" Hanji menepuk kepala Rivaille yang seketika itu juga nyaris menampar Hanji dengan biola di tangannya. "Wow, Rivaille! Kau tidak sungguh-sungguh ingin menggunakan biola itu untuk memukulku, kan?"

Rivaille mendengus kesal. "Mana Erwin?" ia menelusuri setiap sudut ruang terbuka pinggir alun-alun. Mencari pria berambut pirang di antara manusia-manusia yang berlalu lalang.

"Itu dia," jari telunjuk Hanji menunjuk ke arah seorang pria berambut pirang dan pemuda yang juga berambut pirang berjalan beriringan mendekati mereka. "Hoi, Erwin. Kau sudah bosan dengan Rivaille?" tanya Hanji blak-blakan.

Erwin hanya tersenyum, "Kenapa berpikiran begitu? Jangan marah, Rivaille. Hanji hanya bercanda," Erwin mengulurkan tangannya hendak mengacak rambut Rivaille –seperti biasanya. Rivaille mengelak. Wajah datarnya terlihat tidak suka dengan perlakuan 'mengusap kepala' Hanji dan Erwin yang masih belum hilang.

"Singkirkan tangan menjijikkan kalian," ujar Rivaille tajam.

"Tersenyumlah, Rivaille. Lihat, sepupumu sampai ketakutan," Erwin mengacak rambut pirang pemuda yang dibawanya. "Dia Armin, anak adik perempuanku."

"Salam kenal, aku Armin Arlert." Armin menundukkan kepalanya hormat –atau mungkin takut jika Rivaille menyemburnya dengan kalimat kasar.

Rivaille mengangguk pelan, "Rivaille." Singkat memang.

"Untuk tiga bulan ke depan kau akan tinggal di Jerman bersama Armin. Kebetulan anak ini ingin belajar bermain biola. Kau bisa mengajarinya, kan?" Erwin merangkul Armin sambil tersenyum meyakinkan ke arah Rivaille.

Uap air dihemuskan Rivaille, "Tidak masalah," jawabnya singkat. Rivaille hanya meng-iyakan apapun yang Erwin katakan daripada harus repot-repot bermain _jankenpon_ untuk menentukan apakah ia harus mematuhinya atau tidak.

"Hohoo~ Rivaille, sepertinya benar Papamu sudah bosan denganmu! Kau ditinggal di sini! Hahaha!" Hanji tertawa jahil layaknya menggoda anak kecil yang sudah nyaris menangis meraung-raung karena sudah tidak disayang oleh orang tuanya karena sudah besar.

"Mati kau, sialan."

Malam semakin larut. Keempat orang tersebut masuk ke dalam mobil menuju tempat tinggal Armin. Di sana mereka disambut oleh pria tua ramah yang rela mengorbankan waktu istirahatnya menunggu kedatangan mereka.

Pagi-pagi sekali Erwin dan Hanji sudah berangkat. Mereka berpamitan pada sang kakek dan Armin, "Kau boleh menjitak kepalanya jika ia berkata kasar," canda Hanji saat melihat wajah Armin terlihat cemas—seakan berkata, "_Paman, Rivaille bukan sejenis kanibal, kan?"_selagi melihat dua orang dewasa itu akan pergi.

"Kakek istirahat saja. Hari ini biar aku yang membereskan kebun mumpung libur," ujar Armin ketika kakeknya telah siap.

Sang kakek tertawa pelan, "Tidak apa, Armin. Kau tunggulah di sini. Aku tidak mau meninggalkan kebunku kedinginan di luar," ia memakai topi kesayangannya dan melambai pada Armin sebelum menghilang di balik pintu.

Alasan Armin ingin pergi ke halaman belakang adalah Rivaille. Ya, pria itu keburu membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri jika berada dalam radius 5 meter di sekitarnya. Tidak ada angin kencang, tidak ada badai, tidak ada hujan. Tubuh mungil itu merasa dirinya seakan berada di dalam sarang harimau sekarang. Jantungnya berdetak semakin cepat. Jemari tangannya meremat kain celananya kuat. Matanya melihat horror ke lantai ketika suara langkah entah darimana terdengar.

"Oi, bocah."

"Aaa!" jerit Armin terkejut. Badannya refleks berbalik, ke arah sang pelontar kalimat barusan.

"Kau ini kenapa?"

Armin menggeleng kuat. "_Aku harus menjadi tuan rumah yang baik!_" ia menyemangati dirinya. "Aku sudah menyiapkan teh hangat untukm—"

"Mana sapu?"

Alis Armin naik sebelah, "Eh?"

"Kain pel, kemoceng, sikat, sabun pembersih lantai. Siapkan semuanya," suruh Rivaille dengan mata tajam tertuju pada kotoran-kotoran berupa tanah dan rerontokan daun kering yang tersebar di lantai.

Tanpa menunggu Rivaille memaki dirinya, Armin segera mengeluarkan alat-alat kebersihan yang tadi diabsen Rivaille secepat kilat. Padahal biasanya Armin selalu melakukan semua hal secara perlahan, hati-hati, dan penuh kelembutan. Sekarang persetan dengan perlahan dan kelembutan, Armin belum mau lehernya digorok tatapan tajam Rivaille. Cita-citanya melihat bunga Mataharinya belum tercapai.

Begitu semua alat-alat pembersih dikeluarkan, Rivaille yang sudah _gregetan_ segera menyapu bersih setiap kotoran tanah itu. Hanya setengah jam waktu yang diperlukan Rivaille untuk membasmi semuanya, sampai sudut terpencil sekalipun sudah bersih –terima kasih pada tubuh mungilnya.

"Tempat belajar harus bersih agar semua kemampuanmu keluar. Kita mulai sekarang," Rivaille membuka tas biola dan mengeluarkannya.

"Anou… Sebenarnya bukan aku yang ingin belajar…" Armin mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang. Gemetar ketakutan terlihat pada jemari tangannya yang ia tautkan tanpa maksud yang jelas. Armin sadar dirinya baru saja menyulut sumbu api.

Rivaille mengerutkan dahinya, "Lalu—"

"Armiiiiin!"

Yang namanya dipanggil tersentak. "Tunggu sebentar," Armin langsung berlari menuju pintu.

Dari suaranya yang agak kekanakan, Rivaille menyimpulkan salah seorang teman Armin datang berkunjung untuk mengajaknya bermain karena cuaca di hari Minggu ini lumayan mendukung aktivitas di luar rumah.

Tak lama kemudian Armin kembali, "Memang bukan aku yang ingin belajar, tapi… Dia!" Armin menyeret temannya, menunjukkan pemuda berambut _ebony_ tersebut pada Rivaille. "Namanya Eren."

Biola di tangan Rivaille nyaris meluncur bebas dari tangannya. Rivaille membatu selama beberapa detik setelah kedua pasang mata mereka bertemu. Tidak berkedip. Tapi bukan Rivaille namanya jika tidak mampu mengatasinya, "…Ingin main biola rupanya. Baiklah, siapkan dirimu, anak ayam. Akan kuajari kau cara memainkannya…" Rivaille melangkah mendekati Eren.

"Eren Jaeger."

Pemuda itu tidak kalah terkejutnya. Mulutnya sampai menganga tidak percaya pada matanya sendiri. Mata hijau terangnya berkilat.

"…Sir Rivai…?"

~TBC~

Terima kasih bagi para readers sekalian yang telah mampir dan yang sudah me_review_ di chapter sebelumnya. Sao mau balas _review_ dulu~

**AkaneMiyuki** : Ngenes ya, hehe… Semoga ga keberatan dengan kisah ngenes ini~ ^_^

**Anon** : Arigatou… Chapter kali ini agak panjang, mudah-mudahan ga bosen bacanya, ya ^_^

**Dark Flame**: Waduh diancam. Tenang-tenang… Ini udah dilanjut~ ;)

**Naru Frau Rivaille** : Arigatou… Tsun-tsun? Kurang lebih memang seperti itulah image Rivaille di otak Sao~ hehehe XD

**hasegawa tsubaki** : Kepo sama umurnya Rivaille? Sudah dijawab di atas yah~ :D

**Tentaiki H Funf** : Halo, salam kenal juga ^o^ arigatou… Semoga tambah suka ya hehe~

**Guest** : Ini udah diperpanjang. Sekarang masih kurang panjang atau terlalu panjang nih? :3

**NabilaAgain**** :** Bisa jadi kali ya hehe~ Biarkan Rivaille belok dan terus belok~ #ditebas Heichou

Selamat pagi, siang, sore, malam (coret yang tidak perlu) semuanya. Ini Sao update kilat soalnya mumpung lagi banyak waktu buat ngelanjutin fanfict ini. Daripada ditunda-tunda takutnya malah ga jelas kapan bisa update -_- tapi sebisa mungkin akan diupdate secepatnya~

Maaf buat kekurangan yang ada dan yang melihat typo(s) terselip di sana atau kata yang diulang-ulang terus. Sao jujur masih kekurangan kosakata. #makan KBBI sambil sujud-sujud

Semoga kalian suka, ya… ^0^

_Mind to review_?


	3. Handkerchief

Disclaimer : All the characters in this fiction are belong to _**Hajime Isayama**_

**Tittle : **Nice to Meet You

**Pairing **: Rivaille x Eren Jaeger

**Rate** : T

**Genre **: Romance, Hurt/Comfort

**WARNING : YAOI, OOC, AU, BOYxBOY, Typo(s).**

**Don't like, don't read!**

Chapter 3 : Handkerchief

**1 Desember 2013. Berlin, Jerman.**

"Eren Jaeger."

"…Sir Rivai…?"

Mulut pemuda _brunette_ itu menganga. Tubuhnya berdiri kaku selagi matanya beberapa kali berkedip, mencoba meyakinkan dirinya bahwa penglihatannya masih berfungsi normal. Ia memperhatikan pria berambut hitam itu seakan sedang berhadapan dengan sesosok monster yang siap menerkamnya jika melakukan sedikit saja kesalahan. "Apa benar itu nama Anda, Sir?"

Pemuda itu memberanikan dirinya bertanya setelah sekian menit mematung di sana. Kepalanya menunduk tidak terlalu dalam. Perasaan gugup menyelubungi dadanya sampai tidak sanggup memandang wajah orang yang diketahuinya sebagai _violinist_ yang kemarin malam ia lihat. Ini terlalu mendadak.

Alis pria itu mengerut. "Kau memanggilku Rivai. Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" bukannya mendapat jawaban, sang pemuda malah dilontari pertanyaan juga. Mata kelabu itu menyipit.

Eren yang belum mendapat jawaban dari pria di hadapannya itu menggerakkan matanya kesana kemari tanpa sadar. Sekilas ia mengingat sesuatu yang terasa janggal, "Tadi Anda menyebut Eren Jaeger. Nama saya Eren, tapi buk—"

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku, bocah." Rivaille memotong kalimat Eren. Tidak lupa tatapan tajamnya menguar dari sepasang indera penglihatannya.

Mulut Eren terkatup. Sebelum menjawab, ia menghela napas, "Ya, kita pernah bertemu. Hanya saja mungkin Anda tidak menyadarinya. Semalam aku pergi ke alun-alun. Di sana saya melihat Anda dan hampir setiap malam minggu kita bertemu," Eren menjawab pertanyaan pria yang ia panggil Rivai itu dengan sedikit dongkol. Eren merengut disuruh pria itu segera menjawab padahal pertanyaan Eren yang bisa terjawab oleh satu kata, yaitu 'ya' atau 'tidak' belum terjawab.

Lagipula… Eren Jaeger? Siapa? Eren yakin itu bukan dirinya, tapi jelas-jelas Eren Jaeger yang diucapkan pria tersebut menuju pada dirinya. Apa pria ini salah orang? Eren jadi semakin penasaran. "Sir, siapa Eren Jaeger yang—" perkataan Eren terpotong lagi.

"Kau boleh memanggilku Rivai. Tapi kuberi tahu, namaku Rivaille." Pria itu menatap ke arah lain. Dari perilakunya, Eren menghakimi pria itu sebagai tipe orang yang tidak peduli dan semaunya sendiri.

Entah sejak kapan rahang Eren mengeras. Sedari tadi ia sudah menahan diri untuk tetap bersikap santun di hadapan Rivaille. Kebiasaan Rivaille memotong kalimat yang sedang diucapkan membuatnya jengah.

"_Yang salah orang itu aku atau dia?_" Eren bingung sendiri. "Maaf, saya kurang paham jika Anda sedang lelah atau apa. Tapi bisakah Anda menunggu sampai kalimatku tuntas?" nada pertanyaan Eren meninggi. Tindakan Rivaille cukup menguras kesabaran Eren. Ia sungguh tidak mengerti mengapa pria yang lebih pendek 10 cm di hadapannya seperti sedang menyelidikinya. _Well, _keduanya memang sama-sama asing.

Rivaille menyilangkan kedua tanganya di depan dada. Tatapannya lurus ke arah Eren, seolah tidak membiarkan gestur Eren terlewatkan sedikitpun. "Dimana dan bersama siapa kau tinggal sekarang?"

Giliran Eren yang memalingkan wajahnya. "Pertanyaan lagi," desis Eren. Pemuda 15 tahun itu mulai merasa risih. Eren yakin seratus persen hari ini adalah hari Minggu yang seharusnya menjadi hari paling merdeka untuknya dalam seminggu. Dan Eren yakin dia tidak sedang menghadiri tes wawancara.

"Jawab."

Nada otoriter Rivaille nyatanya sudah tidak mempan untuk Eren. "Apa saya harus menjawabnya? Saya kira Anda bertanya pada orang yang salah, Sir." Eren sudah terlanjur emosi. Tangannya mengepal kuat. Layu sudah bunga-bunga kagumnya pada Rivaille. Keinginannya bertemu secara privat dengan sang _violinist_ yang semalam ia lihat telah terlaksana, namun terlalu jauh dari harapannya. Eren bersyukur ia tidak jadi menahan pria itu hanya untuk mengembalikan sehelai saputangan putih yang tidak sengaja ia temukan. Hm? Saputangan?

Pemuda pirang yang sedari tadi berdiri tidak jauh dari Eren merasa harus turun tangan saat kedua manusia yang berdiri saling berhadapan itu terlihat kurang nyaman dengan atmosfer yang mereka ciptakan sendiri. "Da-daripada berdiri di situ, lebih baik kita duduk dulu. Em, aku sudah menyiapkan teh. Mungkin sudah dingin, jadi kupanaskan dulu."

"Tidak perlu, Armin. Aku pulang," Eren menunduk sopan pada Rivaille sebelum pergi keluar. Armin tidak dapat mencegah Eren, hanya menatap punggung temannya meninggalkan mereka.

Rivaille duduk di kursi kayu sambil memijat keningnya. Biola yang sedari tadi berada di tangannya telah ia masukkan ke dalam tasnya yang kini disandarkan di tembok. Rivaille merutuki dirinya sendiri. Beberapa kalimat umpatan keluar dari mulutnya.

Rivaille benar-benar tidak menyangka akan bertemu Eren hari ini. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Sayangnya ia tidak menggunakan kesempatan yang amat singkat itu dengan baik. Semuanya kacau hanya karena otak dan keinginannya saling bertolak belakang.

Bisa saja ia menarik pemuda itu ke dalam pelukannya dan tidak membiarkan Eren menghilang untuk yang kedua kalinya. Kalau perlu, ia akan mengikat Eren dengan rantai dan mengawasinya 24 jam seharian. Oh, jangan membuat lelucon. Rivaille masih mempertahankan kewarasannya. Menggunakan otaknya. Huh, apa itu otak? Apa buktinya dia menggunakan otak? Membiarkan kesalahpahaman di antara mereka. Masa bodoh dengan berpikir menggunakan otak atau lutut. Sepertinya insting masih lebih bisa diandalkan daripada otak.

Melihat Rivaille diselubungi aura negatif, Armin merasa harus melakukan sesuatu karena khawatir jika Rivaille bisa mengamuk sewaktu-waktu. "Apa sebelumnya kau pernah bertemu Eren?" tanya Armin. Daripada hanya sekedar menghibur, sekalian saja mencari tahu sebenarnya konflik apa yang terjadi di antara Eren dan Rivaille. Aneh tapi nyata. Kejadian _random _seperti yang sering ditayangkan di televisi ternyata bisa terjadi juga.

"Satu kali," jawab Rivaille tetap memasang ekspresi datarnya, hanya saja agak lebih kusut dari biasanya.

Armin mengangguk. Interogasi berlanjut, "Kapan?"

"Sudah lama sekali."

Pemilik iris _sapphire _itu menekuk kulit dahinya, "Eren memanggilmu Rivai, tapi kalau kuperhatikan, dia sendiri kelihatannya hampir tidak mengenalimu."

Rivaille menyenderkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi. "Bocah itu hanya sok tahu."

Armin memainkan jemari tangannya sembari memikirkan pertanyaan lainnya berdasarkan kepingan-kepingan ingatan dialog di kepalanya, "Siapa Eren Jaeger yang kau maksud?" Armin menatap serius Rivaille ketika sebuah potongan ingatannya melintas. "Mungkin sepintas kau ragu jika Eren yang tadi berbicara denganmu adalah Eren yang kau kenal. Tapi bisa jadi tidak sepenuhnya kau salah."

Rivaille melirik Armin sengit, "Menghiburku, bocah?"

Kepala kuning itu menggeleng cepat, "Tidak, tidak. Aku serius. Waktu kami berkenalan dulu dia langsung menyuruhku memanggilnya Eren. Di buku absen sekolah, aku lihat namanya Eren Ackerman. Tapi sepertinya Eren tidak suka jika ada yang memanggilnya Ackerman. Dia selalu menyuruh memanggilnya Eren, hanya Eren. Aku tidak berani bertanya langsung padanya mengenai hal itu."

Sejenak Rivaille menerawang isi kepalanya. "Beri aku kertas dan pulpen, Armin." Yang diberi perintah langsung mengambil kertas di lemari lalu menyodorkan selembar kertas beserta sebuah pulpen bertinta hitam pada Rivaille yang sedang membuka _handphone-_nya. Rivaille menyobek lembaran tipis itu menjadi bagian yang lebih kecil kemudian menulis sesuatu di atasnya.

"Akan kucari tahu sendiri," Rivaille bangkit dan menyambar mantel dan syalnya lalu pergi begitu saja setelah mendobrak pintu cukup kasar. Membiarkan Armin memasang ekspresi herannya seorang diri di rumah ditemani suara air mendidih dari ketel di dapur.

Cuaca di luar sedang tidak terlalu buruk untuk keluar rumah. Rivaille menyusuri jalan mengikuti kemanapun kakinya melangkah. Setelah satu jam berjalan tak tentu arah, pria beriris kelabu itu menemukan Eren sedang berdiri di bawah sebuah pohon yang rantingnya sudah gundul dipenuhi gundukan salju pada cabang-cabang rantingnya. Rivaille hanya memperhatikan dari jauh, ingin tahu apa yang sedang dilakukan Eren di sana.

Dilihatnya Eren sedang menggumpalkan salju di tangannya lalu melempar bola salju tersebut ke ranting pohon. Ia melakukannya berkali-kali. Mungkin pemuda itu ingin melampiaskan rasa jengkelnya dengan menimpuki ranting pohon menggunakan bola salju. Kalau diamati, arah lemparannya selalu mengarah ke salah satu ranting yang tidak terlalu tinggi namun masih cukup tinggi dari kepala Eren.

Pluk!

Sesuatu jatuh dari ranting pohon itu, berwarna putih. Persis seperti warna salju yang ada di sekelilingnya. Eren mengambilnya lalu memperhatikan benda di tanganya. Rivaille yang penasaran akhirnya mendekati Eren, "Sedang apa kau?"

Tangan Eren yang sedang memegang sehelai kain putih refleks melempar benda itu entah kemana sambil menengok cepat ke pemilik suara. Ketika menemukan Rivaille berada tak jauh darinya raut wajah Eren terlihat takut dan melangkah mundur.

"Kelihatannya aku telah menjadi ancaman bagimu." Rivaille menemukan sebuah saputangan tergeletak satu meter dari kaki Eren. Dilewatinya Eren tanpa menatap pemuda itu lalu memungut kain itu, "Jadi ini Rivai yang tadi kau sebut," ujar pria yang tingginya ternyata lebih pendek dari Eren setelah menemukan tulisan pada kain putih tersebut.

Eren langsung merebut saputangan itu dari tangan Rivaille. Rivaille sengaja membiarkan kain putih di tangannya direbut dan akhirnya masuk ke saku jaket milik Eren. "Aku sendiri lupa pernah memilikinya," ujar Rivaille. Ia menenggelamkan kedua tangannya yang sudah mulai kedinginan ke dalam saku mantelnya yang hangat.

"Ini bukan milikmu," kata Eren, "Kau Rivaille, bukan Rivai."

Rivaille mendengus, "Kalau begitu, kembalikan pada pemiliknya, bocah. Orang itu pasti kerepotan tanpa saputangannya."

Eren gemas sekali. Tangannya terasa gatal hendak mengambil gundukan salju di sekitarnya dan menimpuk wajah datar Rivaille. Mungkin memukulnya secara langsung lebih ampuh untuk melenyapkan rasa gemasnya. "Akan kukembalikan saat aku bertemu dengannya," sahut Eren jemu.

Sebelah alis Rivaille sedikit terangkat. "Kapan kau akan menemuinya? Jangan membuatnya menunggu terlalu lama, dasar pemulung."

"Pemulung!? Seharusnya dia bersyukur karena aku menemukannya! Akan kukembalikan minggu depan!" ujar Eren dengan nada kesal.

Rivaille menaikkan syalnya menutupi mulutnya yang membentuk seringai tipis, "Ho, tidak buruk."

Eren memasang wajah galak, "Siapa yang minta kau berkomentar?" bibirnya manyun sebal disertai menggembungkan pipinya yang tembem. Memang, ekspresi wajahnya terlihat sedang marah. Tapi bukannya terlihat menyeramkan, wajah itu malah memicu tangan Rivaille mencubit pipi kenyal Eren.

"Aatch! Sakit!" Eren berusaha melepaskan cubitan di pipinya yang terasa nyeri.

Semakin Eren meronta, semakin kuat cubitan yang Rivaille berikan. "Hukuman." Rivaille menyeret Eren, menarik pipinya hingga sang pemilik pipi terpaksa mengikuti kemana si pencubit berjalan.

"Hu-hukuman!? Hukuman ap— Aauh!" jerit Eren kesakitan ketika Rivaille sengaja mencubit semakin keras.

"Dimana rumahmu, bocah?"

Ditengah-tengah meringis menahan perih pipinya, Eren masih tidak menyerah menyingkirkan tangan Rivaille walau ia sendiri tahu usahanya sia-sia. Semua perlawanan yang dilakukan Eren terkesan seperti angin lewat. "Mau apa kau? Jangan harap aku akan memberitahumu."

"Oh ya?"

"Aaaa!"

Jeritan Eren mengundang perhatian orang-orang di sekitarnya. Reaksinya bermacam-macam. Ada yang tersenyum menahan tawa karena merasa tidak enak pada yang ditertawai dan ada yang berbisik singkat pada orang di sampingnya. Bagaimana tidak? Dua orang lelaki berjalan beriringan, salah satunya menjadi korban yang senantiasa menjerit-jerit kesakitan sementara yang satunya lagi tetap tenang berjalan tanpa terusik perlawanan sang korban.

"Lepaskan, Rivaille! Ini memalukan!" sekali lagi pemuda itu mendorong tangan Rivaille. Semakin didorong, pipinya semakin melebar.

"Berpegangan tangan sudah terlalu _mainstream_," ujar Rivaille tanpa mempedulikan Eren yang terus menerus merengek minta dilepaskan. "Atau mau kugendong sekalian?"

"Apa!?" Eren melotot, "Jangan-jangan kau baru saja putus hubungan dengan kekasihmu dan kau menjadikan aku sebagai pelampiasan?" tuduh Eren.

Rivaille tiba-tiba menghentikan jalannya. Berhentinya Rivaille menimbulkan spekulasi bahwa dugaan yang barusan dikatakan Eren merupakan suatu kebenaran. Bisa Eren rasakan nyeri di pipinya berangsur-angsur menghilang. Pria itu menurunkan tangan dinginnya yang bertengger di pipi Eren lalu memasukkannya ke saku mantelnya yang hangat.

"Jangan senang dulu." Rivaille berpindah dari sisi kiri ke sisi kanan Eren. Tangan lain Rivaille yang sejak tadi ia simpan dalam mantel kini mengambil alih. Mata Eren terpejam ketika tangan itu mendekati wajahnya, berharap tangan itu tidak langsung mencubit pipinya dengan keras. Setidaknya Eren mengharapkan permulaan dari cubitan pelan.

Ctak!

"Aduh!" pekik Eren. Ia mengusap dahinya yang sakit akibat sentilan Rivaille.

"Payah sekali. Padahal tidak terlalu keras," komentar Rivaille. Sekarang kedua tangannya sudah berada di dalam saku mantelnya.

Eren memanyunkan bibirnya lagi sambil menggembungkan pipi yang salah satunya sedikit bengkak, "Aku hanya kaget!" bantah Eren tidak terima dirinya diremehkan.

Lalu keduanya saling bertatapan tanpa ada yang berbicara. Pandangan Eren semakin turun, terlalu canggung baginya menatap wajah Rivaille terlalu lama tanpa mengatakan sesuatu. Menurut Eren, lebih baik saling menatap sambil bertengkar daripada mengunci mulut tanpa mengerti maksud satu sama lain.

"Tatap aku, Eren."

Eren tidak menurut. Pemuda itu tetap memperhatikan kakinya.

"Tatap aku atau kucium kau."

Kepala cokelat itu sontak mengangkat wajahnya. Tak sampai sedetik ia merasakan sesuatu menempel pada bibirnya. Mata hijaunya berkedip beberapa kali menatap wajah Rivaille, menyadarkan dirinya pada yang sedang dilakukan pria bersurai hitam itu. "Hubungi aku sebelum kau pergi ke alun-alun minggu depan," kata Rivaille sambil melepaskan tangannya dari secarik kertas yang ia tempelkan ke bibir Eren.

Eren menadahi kertas yang merosot dari bibirnya dengan kedua tangannya. Tertulis serentetan angka menggunakan tinta hitam di kertas itu. Nomor telepon genggam milik Rivaille. Mulut Eren terbuka saat Rivalle beranjak dari tempatnya, namun kalimat yang nyaris keluar itu tersangkut di tenggorokannya dan tidak jadi keluar. Tangannya yang terulur hendak meraih mantel Rivaille hanya terbuka hampa di depannya. Lagi. Eren tidak berani mencegah Rivaille meninggalkan dirinya.

Eren menggenggam kertas pemberian Rivaille erat-erat agar angin tidak membawa terbang secarik kertas di tangannya. Kepalanya menengadah dengan mata terpejam. Merasakan angin dingin menyapu setiap helai rambutnya. Menarik napas dalam-dalam lalu mengeluarkannya dari mulut, "Minggu depan, ya…" gumamnya sambil meraba saku jaketnya, dimana ia menyimpan saputangan sang _violinist._

.

.

Di depan kaca etalase sebuah toko alat kebersihan, seorang wanita berkacamata nampak tertarik pada sebuah alat pembersih debu yang sedang dipajang. Wajahnya nyaris menempel di kaca hingga menimbulkan embun air ketika ia menghembuskan napas. "Lihat! Alat pembersih debu itu kelihatannya canggih sekali! Rivaille pasti senang kalau aku membelikan untuknya!" kata Hanji antusias pada pria tegap di sampingnya. Wanita bertampang _freak_ itu menunjuk benda yang dimaksud.

"Dia lebih suka membersihkan rumah secara manual daripada menggunakan mesin. Kau tahu, mesin pencuci piring yang kubeli dua bulan yang lalu sudah ia simpan di gudang. Padahal baru satu kali dipakai," pria itu hanya melihat sekilas benda yang diminati Hanji, "Aku tidak mau menambah barang di gudang lagi."

Hanji merengut kecewa, "Salahmu membiarkan anak itu terlalu mencintai kebersihan, Erwin. Tidak heran Rivaille alergi debu." Hanji mengikuti Erwin yang kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Mereka berjalan di _trotoar_ yang ramai sekali dilewati orang-orang keluar masuk toko sambil menenteng tas belanjaan besar.

"Kalau aku bisa melakukannya, sudah kulakukan dari dulu." Erwin tersenyum kecil, "Itu pun kalau aku tidak babak belur karena berani menyangkal jiwa _cleanfreak-_nya."

Hanji tertawa lepas, "Hahaha, anak yang unik. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika Rivaille bisa mereplika dirinya. Dunia ini akan bersih sampai ke setiap sudut terpencil sekalipun!"

"Jangan lupakan muka datarnya, Hanji."

"Ah, benar juga." Hanji melihat-lihat deretan toko. "Berhubung Rivaille menjadi topik hangat kita, bagaimana jika kita meneruskannya di dalam?" Hanji menunjuk sebuah kedai kopi yang ada tepat di sampingnya dengan ibu jarinya. Erwin mengangguk dan mereka memasuki kedai yang sedang ramai tersebut.

Mereka memilih sebuah tempat di dekat jendela. Seorang _waitress_ langsung menghampiri mereka, menawarkan menu favorit yang disediakan.

"Sudah sampai mana tadi?" tanya Hanji sembari menutup buku menu dan memberikannya kepada seorang _waitress, _kemudian _waitress_ tersebut meninggalkan meja mereka untuk menyampaikan pesanan Hanji dan Erwin ke bagian dapur.

Erwin melirik jendela besar di sebelahnya, "Aku bilang mukanya datar."

Hanji terkekeh singkat menanggapi kalimat Erwin. "Walau datar kau tetap menyayanginya." Hanji menatap meja beralaskan taplak bergambar cangkir-cangkir cantik dengan garis-garis uap di atasnya, "Wajahmu tidak datar. Jauh sekali bedanya." Hanji menaikkan wajahnya menatap Erwin yang sedang melihat ke luar jendela.

Erwin menyunggingkan senyum ramahnya, "Memang iya."

"Setidaknya merupakan suatu keajaiban Rivaille mau mengakuimu sebagai ayahnya. Aku saja masih dianggap alien olehnya." Kalimat Hanji berhenti bertepatan dengan kedatangan _waitress_ mengantar pesanan mereka.

"Dia punya caranya sendiri," Erwin memutar cangkirnya lalu menyesap kopi hitam panasnya perlahan. Mengingat Rivaille, Erwin seperti memutar memori masa lalunya dimana ia menemukan Rivaille kecil meringkuk sendirian di pinggir jalanan yang sepi. "Rivaille adalah Rivaille. Aku tidak berhak merubahnya menjadi orang lain."

Hanji melepas kacamatanya yang mengembun terkena uap yang berasal dari minuman cokelat panasnya. "Wow, bisa kubilang Rivaille beruntung karena diasuh olehmu." Hanji meletakkan kacamatanya di meja selagi ia melanjutkan menyeruput cokelat panas yang telah ditiup terlebih dahulu.

"Walaupun kasar, aku yakin Rivaille orang yang baik. Hanya saja ia tidak tahu bagaimana menunjukkan kebaikannya seperti yang dilakukan orang lain secara umum. Dia hanya mengikuti naluri dalam dirinya," Erwin memandangi cairan kopi di cangkirnya, "Karena itulah aku berminat merawatnya."

Hanji memangku dagunya menggunakan kedua punggung tangannya yang ia tautkan, "Hm… Aku jadi kepikiran membuat novel berdasarkan kisah nyata kalian. Kau berkenan?"

Erwin menaikkan bahunya sekilas, "Jangan minta izin padaku, Hanji."

Wanita itu merogoh tas berbahan wol miliknya. Tangannya mengaduk isi tasnya, mencari _handphone_-nya di dalam sana. Begitu mendapatkan benda yang dicari, Hanji memakai kembali kacamatanya dan men_touch_ layar alat komunikasi tersebut. "Kau serius?" tanya Erwin setengah tidak percaya.

"Ssst!" Hanji meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibir, mengisyaratkan Erwin untuk diam dan cukup memperhatikannya. "Halo, Rivaille!" sapaan tersebut menandakan sang penerima telepon telah mengangkat panggilan. Hanji mendengar sebuah kalimat kasar dari seberang. "Seperti biasa, kau menyambut teleponku dengan hangat. Hahaha…"

Hanji mengaktifkan _loudspeaker_ dan meletakkannya di meja agar Erwin bisa mendengar berbagai umpatan Rivaille sebagai bentuk balasan untuk si penelepon "Kau tahu, aku dan Erwin baru saja membicarakan dirimu. Dari situ, aku berniat membuat novel dengan tokoh utama bernama Rivaille. Apa kau bersedia?" tanya Hanji sambil tertawa tanpa suara. Hiburan paling menarik menurut Hanji adalah menggoda Rivaille dalam bentuk apapun. Omelan dan makian Rivaille malah menggelitiknya untuk tertawa.

"_Berani menulis namaku, akan kubuat tulisan mahakarya menggunakan darahmu, Waria,"_ ancam Rivaille.

Erwin memijit keningnya. Pria tampan itu hanya bisa pasrah atas kelakuan absurd Hanji yang doyan mengerjai Rivaille di setiap waktu senggang. Untungnya Rivaille masih bisa membedakan mana yang penting dan mana yang tidak. Seperti saat ini. Rivaille tidak segan-segan memutus sambungan telepon tidak bermutu tersebut. Hanji meraih telepon genggamnya yang membunyikan nada monoton.

"Wah, dia menutup teleponnya." Hanji menyenderkan dagunya ke meja.

"Sudah dapat izin darinya?" tanya Erwin.

Hanji menggeleng, "Dia tidak mengatakan 'tidak'. Jadi kurasa 'belum' diizinkan."

Erwin mencondongkan badannya ke depan, "Mungkin Rivaille ingin membuat _novel_nya sendiri. Menurutnya _novel_ buatannya jauh lebih bagus dariapda _novel_ buatanmu."

"He? Apa dia akan memasukkan aku sebagai salah satu tokoh dalam _novel_nya?" tanya Hanji dengan senyum penuh arti.

Erwin mengangkat alisnya, "Yap," Erwin bangkit dari kursinya, "Tanpa kurcaci-kurcaci aneh, _Snow White_ akan kesulitan bertemu pangerannya."

Hanji menaikkan kacamatanya yang merosot di hidungnya. "Aku terlalu tinggi untuk menjadi kurcaci," Hanji ikut berdiri dan berjalan membuntuti Erwin keluar kedai setelah membayar di kasir. "Tapi tidak masalah. Erwin, ayo kita bantu Pangeran Kecil kita mencari _Snow White_ tercintanya!" ujar Hanji sambil meloncat-loncat riang persis anak TK.

"Iya, berhentilah meloncat. Aku akan meninggalkanmu kalau kau tersungkur di tengah jalan."

.

.

**4 Desember 2013, Berlin, Jerman.**

Eren berlari menuruni tangga ketika ia berpapasan dengan seorang gadis berambut hitam sebahu, "Eren, mau kemana?" tanya gadis itu dengan pandangan menyelidik. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah keranjang pakaian kotor yang hendak dicuci.

"Keluar sebentar," jawab Eren. Ia menyingkir untuk melewati gadis itu.

Gadis itu ikut bergeser ke arah yang sama, menghalangi Eren. "Belakangan ini kau sering pergi keluar, padahal sebelumnya kau selalu mengendap di kamarmu, apalagi saat musim dingin."

"Mikasa, jangan menghalangiku. Aku harus pergi sebelum salju turun lagi." Eren bersikeras.

Mikasa tak gentar. Ia tetap pada posisinya. Tak bergeser sedikitpun meski Eren mencoba menggesernya, "Kemana? Kapan kau pulang?" tanya Mikasa. Sikap _overprotective_ Mikasa membuat Eren mengalami kendala setiap akan pergi sendirian. Lebih lagi jika Mikasa baru saja melihat berita kriminal di televisi. "Aku ikut," kata Mikasa.

Eren menggeleng. "Tidak."

"Kalau begitu kau tidak boleh pergi."

Pemuda itu memutar sepasang manik hijaunya, "Ayolah, Mikasa. Aku hanya bertemu Armin sebentar. Ini darurat, Mikasa!" Eren meyakinkan Mikasa. Sejujurnya Eren sudah muak diperlakukan seperti anak kecil oleh Mikasa. "Aku janji akan pulang sebelum jam 8. Hanya sebentar."

Mikasa memperhatikan wajah Eren yang memang terlihat sedang terburu-buru. Ia mengurungkan dirinya untuk bertanya dan akhirnya mengizinkan Eren pergi, "Baiklah. Ingat, kalau terjadi sesuatu hubungi—"

Tanpa mendengarkan perkataan Mikasa, Eren segera melesat menuju pintu. "Aku pergi!" ujarnya sambil berlari meninggalkan kediamannya.

"Semoga kau baik-baik saja di luar, Eren," gumam Mikasa.

Gadis itu menaiki tangga, mengambil pakaian kotor yang bertumpuk di sebuah keranjang khusus pakaian kotor. Sebelum memasukkannya ke dalam mesin cuci, ia merogoh setiap saku, memastikan tidak ada benda-benda yang dapat merusak mesin cucinya atau kertas yang tertinggal. Benar saja, tangannya menemukan sebuah kain di dalam saku jaket Eren. Mikasa tidak ingat jika Eren suka membawa saputangan. "Punya siapa?" gumamnya heran. Sebuah tulisan pada kain itu menjawab pertanyaannya.

Armin melambaikan tangannya tinggi-tinggi saat dirinya melihat Eren dengan nafas terengah-engah berputar mencari seseorang, "Eren! Aku di sini!" teriak Armin. Eren menoleh dan menghampiri Armin yang sedang duduk di bangku panjang tepat di samping lampu yang disangga tiang tingg. "Ada apa tiba-tiba menyuruhku ke sini?"

Eren duduk. Mengatur napasnya terlebih dahulu, "Apa dalam tiga hari belakangan ini Rivaille membicarakanku?" tanya Eren. Wajahnya terlihat khawatir.

Armin menggeleng, "Tidak. Dia tidak membicarakanmu sejak…" Armin menginat-ingat, "hari dimana kalian bertemu di rumahku."

Mendengar jawaban tersebut, Eren menghembuskan napas yang sedari tadi tertahan di paru-parunya. "Syukurlah," ujarnya lega.

"Memangnya kenapa? Sebenarnya ada apa di antara kalian? Kalian punya hubungan khusus?" tanya Armin menebak-nebak asal.

"Hah!?" Eren melotot kaget. Bisa ia rasakan darah mengalir deras ke wajahnya, "Ya-yang benar saja! Kau mulai berpikir aku tidak normal?! A-aku hanya—" Eren gelagapan.

Pemuda pirang itu menepuk-nepuk pundak Eren, "Tenang, Eren. Tenang! Tadi aku hanya bercanda. Oke, leluconku jelek. Jadi, ceritakan padaku dengan jelas," Armin jadi merasa bersalah.

"Kau serius hanya bercanda?" tanya Eren. Armin mengangguk minta maaf. "Aku pernah menceritakan padamu tentang seorang _violinist_ yang tampil di alun-alun setiap malam minggu?" Armin mengangguk lagi.

"Aku bertemu dengannya secara langsung."

Mata Armin melebar, "Yang benar!? Kau tidak sedang membalas candaanku, kan, Eren?" tanya Armin tidak percaya. Ia terlihat senang mendengar berita tersebut.

"Tidak, aku bicara yang sebenarnya," Eren memegang bahu Armin, menatap pemuda itu lurus-lurus, "_Violinist_ yang kugemari itu bernama Rivaille, orang yang sedang tinggal di rumahmu."

Mulut Armin yang tadinya terbuka senang berubah menjadi terbuka karena terkejut. "…Rivaille?"

Eren menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Iya. Benar sekali."

"Lalu Rivai?"

Eren merogoh saku mantelnya, mencari saputangan temuannya, "Semalam sebelum aku bertemu dengannya di rumahmu, aku memungut saputangan miliknya. Di situ tertulis 'Rivai', jadi aku pikir itu namanya," jelas Eren, "sayangnya aku tidak membawahnya sekarang. Mungkin tertinggal di dalam kantong jaketku."

"Hm…" Armin bergumam mengerti lalu diam beberapa saat. "Eren," panggil Armin. Yang dipanggil menengok. "Apa boleh aku bertanya padamu?" Armin tampak segan.

"Asal kau tidak bertanya apakah aku dan Rivaille punya hubungan khusus lagi," kata Eren setengah bercanda.

Armin kesulitan menelan ludahnya sendiri. Kakinya mengetuk-ngetuk tanah gelisah. "Eren… Siapa nama keluargamu? "

Hening sejenak. "…Ackerman…Mungkin," jawab Eren. Dari cara berbicara Eren, Armin tahu betul Eren tidak benar-benar mengatakannya.

Armin bangkit tiba-tiba, "Sudah kuduga," Armin menatap langit yang dipenuhi awan tebal. Eren memandang Armin dari posisi duduknya. "Aku rasa kau dan Mikasa tidak memiliki hubungan darah."

Eren terdiam. Dalam benaknya, Eren membenarkan dugaan Armin. Selama ini Eren dan Mikasa tidak pernah membahas tentang keluarganya. Ia bahkan tidak bertanya mengenai orang tuanya. Yang ia tahu, ia sudah hidup bersama Mikasa sejak kecil. Selama tidak ada masalah, Eren merasa tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Menyandang nama Ackerman di belakang namanya dalam buku absen sekolah tidak ia hiraukan.

Akan tetapi, tetap saja ada rasa ingin tahu mengenai dirinya yang sebenarnya. Benar kata Armin, dia dan Mikasa tidak seperti saudara kandung. Sudah lama kecurigaan itu ia pendam. "Mungkin kau benar," Eren menyusul Armin berdiri.

"Tidak perlu buru-buru. Sedikti demi sedikit informasi yang kau dapatkan akan menjelaskan semuanya setelah terkumpul." Armin tersenyum menyemangati Eren yang mulai kusut wajahnya. "Kau ingat Eren Jaeger? Siapa dia? Apa kau penasaran dengan Eren Jaeger itu?" lengan si pirang menyenggol lengan Eren.

Senyuman Eren merekah, "Aku lebih penasaran dengan diriku sendiri, Armin." Eren merangkul Armin, "Oh, ya. Berhubung belum terlambat, aku minta tolong padamu."

Armin menoleh, "Apa?"

"Seandainya Rivaille mulai bertanya tentangku lagi, jangan dijawab. Aku tidak mau dia curi _start_ duluan. Akan kucari tahu jati dirinya juga!" seru Eren. Tangannya dikepalkan di depan bahunya, sementara tangan kanannya semakin erat merangkul Armin, nyaris mencekiknya.

"Ta-tapi, bagaimana kalau dia marah?" pemuda setinnggi 164 cm itu bergidik ngeri membayangkan amukan Rivaille jika dirinya menolak memberi jawaban pria yang 4 cm lebih pendek darinya.

"Berdoa saja dia tidak marah," kata Eren, "kumohon… Ya, ya, ya?"

Armin pasrah, "Aku heran kenapa Rivaille seakan tertarik denganmu? Dan juga, apa kau juga mulai tertarik dengan Rivaille? Terlalu banyak yang ingin kau tahu. Mulai dari dirimu sendiri, lalu Eren Jaeger, kemudian—"

"Siapa peduli! Akan kucari tahu semua! Tidak adil jika Rivaille banyak tahu tentang diriku sementara aku hanya tahu dia seorang _violinist_ malam minggu di alun-alun," Eren memamerkan deretan giginya.

Armin tersenyum maklum. "Tapi jangan lalaikan tugas sekolahmu."

Seketika Eren teringat sesuatu. Kelihatannya ia melupakan sesuatu yang penting, "…Armin, tugas 30 soal matematika yang diberi Keith tadi dikumpulnya kapan?" tanya Eren. Ternyata ia telah melupakan tugasnya.

"Besok."

"Astaga!" Eren langsung berlari meninggalkan Armin. Setelah 5 meter berlari, ia membaikkan badan, "Terima kasih, Armin! Sampai bertemu besok!" katanya lalu kembali melanjutkan perjalanan menuju rumahnya.

Sesampainya di rumah, Eren memeriksa jaket yang sudah masukkan ke keranjang pakaian kotor di sebelah kamarnya. Begitu melihat keranjang itu kosong, Eren menyimpukan bahwa jaketnya baru saja dicuci Mikasa karena seingatnya sebelum berangkat, keranjang tersebut masih terisi. Tadinya ia ingin bertanya langsung pada Mikasa, namun ia urungkan setelah berpikir tiga kali. "Pasti urusannya panjang," gumam Eren sambil melangkah masuk ke kamarnya, mengerjakan tugas yang terlupakan.

.

.

**7 Desember 2013. Berlin, Jerman.**

Eren memasuki kamarnya. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal sembari memperhatikan setiap penjuru kamarnya yang lebih berantakan. Ia mengecek lemari bajunya. Tidak ada. Ia keluar lagi. Mencari di tumpukan baju yang belum di seterika di ruang pakaian pun tidak ia temukan. "Sedang apa, Eren?" tanya Mikasa ketika melihat Eren di dalam ruang pakaian.

Oke, Eren harus menyerah sekarang. Saputangan putih yang ia pungut minggu lalu harus ia temukan sekarang juga, "Mikasa, kau lihat saputangan putih? Em, seingatku terakhir masih ada di jaket berwarna coklat yang kupakai minggu lalu." Dalam hati Eren berdoa semoga saputangan itu segera ditemukan dan Mikasa tidak menginterogasinya terlalu lama.

"Oh, itu. Aku menyimpannya di lemariku. Milik temanmu?" tanya Mikasa.

Eren mengelus dadanya, "_Syukurlah,_" batinnya lega.

Mikasa mengambil saputangan tersebut dan memberikannya pada Eren. Eren memeriksanya lalu tersenyum, "Terima masih, Mikasa. Iya, ini milik temanku. Entah bagaimana nanti kalau aku menghilangkannya," Eren melipat kembali kain yang masih wangi tersebut lalu memasukkannya ke dalam saku celananya.

"Kau mau mengembalikannya?" Mikasa mengikuti Eren ke pintu, "Eren, ja—"

Eren berbalik menghadap Mikasa, "Kau ingat perjanjian kita tempo hari? Aku diam di rumah dari Senin sampai Jumat tapi aku bebas pada akhir pekan," ujar Eren mengingatkan. Beberapa hari yang lalu Eren dan Mikasa kembali berdebat di depan pintu. Akhirnya, sebuah kesepakatan pun dibuat, yaitu Eren bebas dari kekangan Mikasa di akhir pekan, namun selama 5 hari sebelumnya ia tetap berada di rumah.

Mikasa terlihat tidak senang namun gadis itu sudah terlanjur berjanji akan memberi kebebasan pada pemuda itu. "Hari sudah gelap, Eren. Hati-hati di jalan. Nyalakan ponselmu agar aku mudah menghubungimu."

Eren membuka pintu, menengok ke Mikasa sebentar, "Kau juga hati-hati di rumah." Eren tersenyum pada Mikasa sebelum daun pintu menghalangi keduanya.

Kakinya menapak santai. Jam tangannya masih menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Sekali waktu Eren pernah datang lebih awal ke alun-alun ketika Mikasa sedang lembur. Rivalle baru muncul di alun-alun sekitar pukul 10.

Eren duduk di sebuah bangku panjang, memperhatikan sekitarnya yang mulai ramai. Sebagian besar merupakan pasangan. Eren jadi iri. Belum pernah dirinya merasakan cinta. Pemuda itu terlalu naïf untuk mengerti pahit dan manisnya cinta.

Eren menyender, duduk merosot dengan kaki diluruskan. Tangannya mengambil _handphone_, mencari nomor kontak Rivalle. Ibu jarinya sudah berada di atas tombol hijau tapi niatnya meluruh. Eren merasa tidak enak. Belum saatnya Rivaille muncul. Kepalanya ditengadahkan, menatap langit gelap di atasnya. Matanya terpejam, "…Rivaille," gumamnya.

"Apa?"

"Whoa!" Eren sontak membelalakkan matanya dan duduk tegap secepat kilat. Lehernya sakit akibat gerakan mendadak barusan. Di depannya telah ada Rivaille. Pria itu berdiri sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya dalam kantong mantelnya. Wajah datar, seperti biasa. "Sejak kapan kau di situ?" tanya Eren kesal. Wajahnya memerah karena Rivaille memergokinya memanggil nama keramat tersebut, karena itu ia memalingkan wajahnya. Menyembunyikan semburat merahnya.

"Sejak kau mengucapkan mantra aneh," Rivaille duduk di samping Eren. Wajah Eren semakin merah. Pemuda itu menepuk-nepuk pipinya. "Mau kubantu? Dijamin pipimu semakin merah."

"Main biola saja sana!"

"Aku tidak membawa biola."

Eren berkedip. Ah, benar juga. Pria itu tidak membawa tas biolanya. "Untuk apa kau kemari?"

"Mengambil saputanganku," jawab Rivaille singkat.

Eren meraba saku celananya. "_Begitu saputangan ini kuberikan padanya, maka urusannya sudah selesai. Setelah itu apa? Dia tidak main biola hari ini. Kenapa?"_ tangannya meremat pakaian musim dinginnya. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa dirinya merasa kecewa. Bukankah ia memang datang untuk menyaksikan pertunjukan biola seperti biasanya? Wajar saja dia kecewa. Tapi bukan. Ia kecewa bukan karena Rivaille tidak memainkan biolanya. Entahlah, Eren sendiri tidak paham.

"Eren."

Eren menoleh. Sedikit terkejut melihat Rivaille menatap ke arahnya dengan tatapan lembut. Jantungnya berdegup kencang akibat ditatap dengan tatapan yang tidak biasanya oleh seorang Rivaille. "A-apa?"

"Kembalikan saputanganku."

"Eh?"

Eren pun mengembalikan saputangan tersebut pada pemiliknya. Kemudian sang pemilik mengeluarkan sebuah pulpen dan menuliskan sesuatu pada saputangan tersebut, "Kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku? Terlalu bodoh membaca tulisanku?"

Eren menggeleng, "A-aku hanya berpikir sekarang bukan saatnya kau datang. Mungkin kau punya kepentingan lain sebelum jam 10, jadinya…" Eren tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Rivaille melempar saputangannya ke kepala Eren. Kain itu mendarat di atas surai _ebony_nya. Tangan Eren hendak mengambil benda itu namun dicegah Rivaille, "Jangan menyentuhnya sebelum aku menghilang dari penglihatanmu, bocah." Eren menurut dan menurunkan tangannya.

Rivaille beranjak dari tempatnya. Eren memperhatikan Rivaille semakin menjauh lalu akhirnya menghilang setelah ia berbelok. Yakin Rivaille benar-benar sudah tidak terlihat, Eren menarik ujung kain tersebut. Dibentangkannya saputangan tersebut, mencari perbedaan pada benda tersebut. Matanya melebar. Berkali-kali Eren mengerjapkan matanya namun yang tertulis di atas nama pemiliknya tetap sama.

_Aku suka mata emerald-mu. Rivai_

~TBC~

Halo semuanya, apa kabar? Maaf nih baru bisa update sekarang, soalnya kemaren lagi banyak kerjaan jadi ngelanjutinnya sepotong-sepotong, maklum kalo ada yang aneh dan _typo(s_) yang emang udah penyakit bawaan -_- Karenanya mohon bimbingannya ya Minnasan~ #sungkemin readers satu-satu#

Terima kasih untuk _readers _yang telah mendukung fict ini baik yang me_review_ maupun para _silent readers_ ^^ Oke, ini balasan _reviews_ di chapter 2

**Amethra : **ini sudah diupdate~ ^_^

**Kim Arlein 17 : **Yokatta… Kasian Rivaille-nya kalo dipisahin terus jadinya dipertemukanlah mereka :D

**AkaneMiyuki : **Anou, Armin tetep cowok di sini.. Itu.. apa ada _typo_ tentang Armin? ._. Semoga nggak mengecewakan Armin-nya cowok ya.. #sungkem# _'

**siihat namikaze natsumi : **Salam kenal juga ^o^ Orang tuanya Eren cuma korban pembunuhan, ga ada perampokan. Rivaille sih yakin itu Eren-nya~ Udah ada ikatan batin kali, ya?

**Dark Flame** **:** Mikasa nggak pergi kemana-mana, kok. Emang di chapter 2 belum diceritain kelanjutannya. Dia tetep di Berlin tinggal bareng Eren ^_^ Urusan rebutan Eren, kita lihat saja perkembangan selanjutnya :D

**Aoki** **: **Terima kasih _review_nya~ ^_^ Dibilang udah saling kenal juga sebenernya yang udah kenal cuma Rivaille. Eren masih terlalu kecil, jadi mungkin dia udah lupa sama Rivaille. Untuk diperpanjangnya, baru kuat nulis kisaran 4,000an kata (tidak termasuk warning dll) soalnya masih amatir ~ ^^'

**Naru Frau Rivaille :** Eren sama sekali ga inget tentang Rivaille. Itu dia manggil Rivai gara-gara saputangan itu.. :D

**Kizuna89 : **Maaf~ abisnya udah ga tau lagi mau nulis apa setelah itu~ jadi di TBC aja biar lanjut ke chapter berikutnya ._. #sujud

** :** Sudah dilanjut~ :D

**Seijuurou Eisha : **Sudah terlaksana~ :D

**Rei2518 : **Ini lanjutannya~ :D

**Tentaiki H Funf : **Hanji belum pernah ketemu Eren. Dia baru tau matanya Eren _emerald_ setelah Rivaille ngomong ^_^

**Om yang Sakit : **Di sini Erwin emang tulus, baik, ganteng pula hehe.. Mereka dijauhin yaa karena emang itu yang ada di pikiran Sao :D #digiles# Aaaa…ternyata ada _typo_ di sana.. Maaf maaf.. ._. akan segera diperbaiki~

**HatsuRiri-pyon : **Monggo ini udah di_update_~ ^^

**yuzuru : **Semoga bisa menghibur ya :D

**Wyomia Richtrhofen : **Eren tinggal di Berlin… _I'm so sorry _o _I'll edit the mistake asap_ #sungkem

Sekali lagi terima kasih pada _reviewers_, berkat kalian semua, Sao jadi tau berbagai kekurangan pada chapter sebelumnya. Kalo ada yang mau ditanyakan di chapter 3 ini, saran, atau mengenai _typo _dll monggo di_review_~ (harapannya sih ga ada lagi _typo _hehe..)soalnya suka ga _ngeh) _Sao akan terus melakukan perbaikan ^^ Semoga fict ini bisa menghibur kalian.. Arigatou gozaimashita~ Hidup RivaEre~

Mind to _review_?


End file.
